WESTCOAST Defiant Grand Wrestling
by powercnugget
Summary: This will be my second wrestling promotion WWG is still going on
1. Chapter 1

**"WESTCOAST Defiant Grand Wretling Roster"**

Here's the app

Name:

DOB:

Hometown:

Gender:

Appearance:

Gimmick:

Style:

Theme:

Entrance:

Height:

Weight:

Finishers [up to 3]:

Signatures [Unlimited]

Submission[s]:

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Roster Currently

Name: Harold Morcato

DOB: 5/7/1994

Hometown: Nawlins

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and well defined, his blonde hair is long done in braids with green ends, square face, rounded chin, defined eyebrows, drawn cheekbones, wide and medium nose, New Orleans Saints and Mardi Gras themed tattoo on his back, wide mouth, and a sloping forehead

Gimmick: Flashy New Orleans native who's persona is based around Mardi Gras

Style: Showman

Theme: Sandpaper by Fozzy

Entrance: Before Sandpaper plays, a Mardi Gras style trumpeting will play, after this, Sandpaper will start to play as Harold comes out onstage he will throw bead necklaces to crowd while he's approaching the ring since he has been known to do this, he will then enter the ring and waits in the ring till his music stops

Height: 6'4

Weight: 243

Finishers [up to 3]: Nawlins Happy Hour (Fisherman Express)

French Quarter (Clash of the Titus)

Throw Me Something (Eye of the Storm)

Signatures [Unlimited] Big Easy (Over-the-Shoulder Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker)

Superkick to an opponent standing on the second rope

Facebreaker Knee Smash followed by a Spinning Spinebuster

Hammerlock DDT with Bodyscissors

Steamboat River (Tilt-a-Whirl Mat Slam)

Pop-Up followed into a High-Impact Short-Range Lariat

Submission[s]: Crouching Cobra Clutch to a seated opponent

Mardi Grasp (Dragon Clutch)

Stretch Plum

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Gabriel Chagrin

DOB: 7/28/2003

Hometown: Tel Aviv-Yafo, Israel

Gender: Male

Appearance: Fairly defined and pretty muscular, walnut brown curly long hair, square face, wide cheekbones, light eyebrows, dark and thin sideburns, pointed chin, rounded jawbone, Star of David tattoo on his upper right bicep, medium snub nose, and gap between his front teeth

Gimmick: Proud Israeli technician who proudly shows off his Jewish Faith

Style: Technical/Focused/Concentrated

Theme: The Stroke by Billy Squier

Entrance:

Height: 5'11

Weight: 210

Finishers [up to 3]: When Jewish Upon A Star (Carpice Coleman's Leap of Faith)

Eight Days (Wrist-Clutch Swinging Inverted Facebuster)

Kabba-Lock (Half Nelson/Hammerlock Combination with Bodyscissors)

Signatures [Unlimited] Jewish Come True (Half Nelson Reverse STO)

Rolling Thunder followed into a Monkey Flip followed by a Rolling Thunder Legdrop

Chagrin's Journey (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker Slam)

Pain Dreidel (Airplane Spin dropped into a Samoan Drop)

Elevated Sit-OUt Powerbomb

Slingshot Tornado DDT to the outside

Rope-Walk Arm Twist Diving Double Knee Facebreaker

Double Underhook Facebuster onto the apron

Submission[s]: Figure-Four Leglock

Standing Overhead Kimura Lock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Norman Heaney

DOB: 11/8/1997

Hometown: Raleigh, North Carolina

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty built and rather muscular, his dyed black hair is mid-length and slightly stringy, slightly fair skin, dark and wide receding eyebrows, wide and pointed nose, wide eyes, dark goatee, tattoo of Michael Myers on his right shoulder

Gimmick: Dark charismatic and sinister horror movie enthusiast

Style: High Impact/Very cunning

Theme: Scream Until You Like It by W.A.S.P.

Entrance:

Height: 6'0

Weight: 226

Finishers [up to 3]: Slashed Man Standing (Cobra Clutch Falling Rear Mat Slam)

Myers Residence (Lifting Falling Side Slam to an oncoming opponent)

Blair Witch (Standing Armtrap Two-Handed Shoulder Claw)

Signatures [Unlimited] Jumpscare (Zig-Zag)

Schoolboy followed into a Deadlift Kneeling Powerbomb

Slingshot Crossbody to the outside

Bearhug transitioned into a Swinging Side Slam

Zombie Stomp (Standing Indian Deathlock followed into a Chest Stomp)

Double Rolling Snap Suplex followed into a Scoop Powerslam

Running Single Leg Dropkick to a rope-hung opponent

Submission[s]: Anaconda Vise

Kruger's Glove (Inside Leghook Inverted Full Nelson)

Modified Bridging Cloverleaf

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Jools Alderton

DOB: 6/2/1987

Hometown: Spokane, Washington

Gender: Male

Appearance: Well defined and very muscular, short and slicked back hair with a light tan, inverted triangle face, flat cheekbones, dark pronounced eyebrows, large and pointed nose, jutting chin, scar on his right knee from a previous surgery, tattoo depicting tribal designs, flames and a crying woman on his right bicep and pectoral

Gimmick: Egotistic brawler who's attire is based around gems and crystals

Style: Brawler/Confident/Cunning

Theme: Metal Health (Bang Your Head) by Quiet Riot

Entrance:

Height: 6'1

Weight: 229

Finishers [up to 3]: Crown Jools (Double Underhook Rolling Release Suplex)

Gem Powerder (High Tension)

Jools Encrusted (Legtrap Side Kneeling Dragon Sleeper)

Signatures [Unlimited] Lifting Single Arm DDT

Jools Hoarder (Half Nelson lifted and dropped into a Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Family Jools (Emerald Flowsion)

Double Rolling German Suplex followed by a Bridging Full Nelson Suplex

Double Underhook Backbreaker followed into a Pendulum Backbreaker Submission

Rolling Release Suplex onto the apron

Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam

Submission[s]: Rolling Cross Armbreaker

Crystalized (Headscissors Armbar to a kneeling opponent)

Stepover Toehold Full Nelson

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Zechariah Needleman

DOB: 5/12/1993

Hometown: Jersey City, New Jersey

Gender: Male

Appearance: Slightly thin and very defined, long and shaggy hair that is dyed auburn red, sloping forehead, receding brow, wide chin, square face, medium hooked nose, drawn cheekbones, shaggy eyebrows, thin lips, slightly fair skin, scar across his forehead

Gimmick: Intimidating man who apparently is obsessed with needles

Style: Slightly Deranged/Ferocious/Hardcore

Theme: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by Cage the Elephant

Entrance:

Height: 5'11

Weight: 199

Finishers [up to 3]: Hypodermic (Armbar Submission with Bodyscissors)

Needle Point (Front Facelock Elbow Drop)

Pins and Needles (Leglocked Double Chickenwing Armlock)

Signatures [Unlimited] Lariat followed into an STO Backbreaker

Sharp End (Fang Mark)

Double Jump Corkscrew Crossbody to the outside

Snap Scoop Powerslam to an oncoming opponent

Springboard Knee Strike

Pin Prick (Running Knee Strike to the back of the head)

Russian Legsweep against the barricade

Diving Kneeling Facebuster

Submission[s]: Dirty Syringe (Pentagram Choke Submission Hold)

Elevated Romero Stretch

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: El Experto Underhander

DOB: 6/19/1998

Hometown: Ecatepec, Mexico

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty thin and pretty defined, deep tanned skin, scar on his right shoulder, multiple Mexican style tattoos on his left arm and both pectorals, other facial features are unknown because of his mask

Gimmick: Villainous luchador who is famous for cheating during matches

Style: Sneaky/Devious/Lucha Libre/Dirty

Theme: Insane in the Brain by Cypress Hill

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 175

Finishers [up to 3]: Ciclon Malvado (Open Heart Surgery)

Experto Stick (Rich Kick)

Cheat Stroke (From Dusk Till Dawn)

Signatures [Unlimited] Slingshot Rolling Thunder followed into a Spear to an opponent on the apron

Eye Rake while the referee is distracted

Gota De Bomba (Falling Vertical Suplex Powerbomb)

Cartwheel Over the Top Rope Corkscrew Suicide Dive

Cheat Wave (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Corner Springboard Moonsault)

Double Jump Springboard Crossbody

Slingshot Springboard Dropkick

Submission[s]: Unfair Ruling (Armtrap Kneebar Submission)

Cross Armbreaker while bending the opponent's fingers back

Rope-Hung Armtrap Can Opener Neck Crank

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Dean Leatherbarrow

DOB: 2/24/1990

Hometown: San Diego, California

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty built and pretty defined, has dark brown skin, wide cheekbones, wide mouth, square face, wide chin, rounded jawbone, dark, defined and pronounced eyebrows, medium pointed nose, full lips, dark goatee and mustache combo, large tribal tattoo on his left bicep

Gimmick: Arrogant and wily technician who calls himself "The Shell Shocker"

Style: Calculating/Showman/Technical

Theme: California Love by 2pac and Dr. Dre

Entrance: After the "We keep it rockin', we keep it rockin'" line, Dean comes out onstage by brushing his chest off and making a cocky look, he walks down the ring in the style of Razor Ramon, he then enters the ring and brush his chest and taunt the audience

Height: 5'11

Weight: 217

Finishers [up to 3]: Shell Casing (Sister Abigail)

Shock to the System (Juvi Driver)

Dean-O-Mite (H Edge)

Signatures [Unlimited] Spinning Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex

After-Shocker (Full Nelson twisted into a Kneeling Facebuster)

Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckles

Armtrap Pulling Backbreaker onto the knee

Capital CPT (Best Moonsault Ever)

Leghook Reverse STO

Argentine Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Samoan Drop

Submission[s]: Bridging Hammerlock Armbar

Shell Game (Sharpshooter/Double Pulling Armbar Combination)

Bridging Leglock Submission

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Amazing Ramsey

DOB: 12/7/1995

Hometown: San Jose, California

Gender: Male

Appearance: Very defined and fairly muscular, honey blonder shoulder length and wavy hair, heart shaped face, pronounced dark blonde brow, medium snub nose, pointed chin, rounded jawbone, scar under his right arm from a previous surgery, drawn cheekbones, and a sloping forehead

Gimmick: Flashy showman who says he was "Made to Amaze"

Style: Concentrated/Very Focused/Showman

Theme: DOA by Foo Fighters

Entrance: After the "Nothing like the taste to sweet decline" line, Amazing comes onstage by walking out backwards before spinning around and posing, he then walks to the ropes where he stands on it and performs and pose then he enters the ring

Height: 6'0

Weight: 227

Finishers [up to 3]: Amaze With No Exit (Figure-Four Leglock/Octopus Stretch Combination)

Battering Ramsey (Running Knee Lift followed by a Spear)

Amaze Runner (Sledge-O-Matic)

Signatures [Unlimited] Amazing-Plex (Burnout)

Running Jumping Forearm Smash to an opponent draped over the ropes

Waist-Lock Backwards Roll followed into a Wheelbarrow Double Knee Backbreaker

Unique Performance (Osaka Stunner)

Corner Springboard Somersault Forearm Smash

Slingshot Sunset Flip Powerbomb to the outside

Leghook Sit-Out Suplex Slam

Submission[s]: Sharpshooter

Amazing Hell (Standing Overhead Kimura Lock)

Modified Indian Deathlock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Damon-Patrick Salem

Nickname(s): The Agile Mammoth

Age: 30

Species: Human

Appearance (eyes, hair, etc.): Hazel eyes, Auburn Brown hair that is cut in a Caesar cut

Hometown: Ottawa, Ontario, Canada

Height: 6'6

Weight: 282

Body-Type: Very muscular and pretty defined

Wrestling Clothes: Bronze yellow trunks with a black waist and black slash marks designs and "D...P...S" stenciled on the back, black kneepads with bronze yellow edging, black boots, white knee length wrestling socks with three black stripes on top, two black elastic armbands on both arms, elbow length bronze yellow arm sleeve on left arm, for his entrance, he wears a white t-shirt with "The Bigger they Are, the Higher they Fly" stenciled on it

Personality: Pretty jovial and really steadfast and focused on his goals, has been known to be a little stubborn and shows immense loyalty and respect to his allies, shows sarcasm and disdain towards villains and is normally very serious when talking, can be a little reserved and often socializes with others

Alignment: Face

Theme Song: We Own the Night by Rev Theory

Why Do They Wanna Be Here?: To show that big men can be athletic and aerial and can do high flying attacks while still wrestling at a powerhouse state

Pros: Amazing frame and decent physique

Not afraid of putting his body on the line

Demonstrated decent mobility

Cons: Is prone to suffer from terrible gimmicks and bad pushes

He can sometimes be out of place from other companies

His all-out style is extremely risky

Signature Move(s): Air D.P.S (Over the Top Rope Crossbody to the outside)

Cloverleaf Held Gaint Swing

Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Piledriver

Cyclonic Blast (F-5)

Suicide Dive

Diving Crossbody to the outside

Thunder Crunch (Vader Bomb)

Belly-to-Back Suplex flipped and dropped into a Sit-Out Powerbomb

Multiple Forearm Strikes to a cornered opponent followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Running Leaping Clothesline off the apron

Finisher(s): Red Giant (2 Cold Scorpio's Diss That Don't Miss)

Mammoth Driller (UltraMantis Black's Cosmic Disaster)

Falling Airship (Alexa Bliss' Twisted Bliss)

Other Facts: He is famous for using aerial moves despite his large size

When he comes onstage, he does a high jump and swings his fist in the air

He runs and jumps from the floor under the bottom rope to enter the ring

Oftentimes, he crosses himself before performing some of the riskier aerial moves

He perform his signature taunt before performing his Red Giant finishing move

Name: Stephen Van Necro

DOB: 5/11/2000

Hometown: New Haven, Connecticut

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty defined and fairly muscular, deepest brown short hair that is done in waves, medium hooked nose, circular face, flat cheekbones, dark and defined eyebrows, jutting chin, dark mustache and goatee combo, wide jawbone, medium brown skin, scar on his right collarbone from a previous surgery

Gimmick: Cocky and aggressive college jock from the University of Connecticut

Style: Cocky/Calculating

Theme: Any Last Werdz by Eazy-E

Entrance: After the "And go out with a bang" line, Stephen comes onstage by making an intense Undertaker style throat slash gesture, he then walks down the ring with a cocky smirk and glaring at the audience in the style of Brian Pillman, he then enters the ring an performs a Arn Anderson style throat slash

Height: 5'11

Weight: 224

Finishers [up to 3]: UConn-Cusstion (CM Punk's Go To Sleep)

Clahoun Clutch (Bruiser Bonifer's Sword Smile)

Husky Shutdown (Crucifix Hold transitioned and dropped into an Over-the-Shoulder Gutbuster)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Underhook Backbreaker

Short-Arm transitioned into a Thrust Spinebuster

UConn Pass (Shisao's Mekhi Sweep)

Husky Buster (Ryo Saito's Double Cross)

UConn Job (Diving Legdrop Bulldog to a rope draped opponent)

Running Jumping Neckbreaker

Lifting Sit-Out DDT onto the apron

Submission[s]: Hammerlock Double Underhook Submission Hold with Bodyscissors

Elevated Single Leg Boston Crab

Standing Hammerlock/Chickenwing Combination

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Aonghas Breckenridge

DOB: 10/24/1999

Hometown: Edinburgh, Scotland

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and slightly chubby, light brown hair that is short and shaggy, inverted triangle face, drawn cheekbones, thick and dark mustache and beard combo, thick and dark eyebrows, sloping forehead, rounded chin, wide nose, large traditional Scottish tattoo on his right bicep

Gimmick: Hard brawling Scotsman who loves a really good fight

Style: Brawler

Theme: Here It Comes by Shaman's Harvest

Entrance:

Height: 6'2

Weight: 264

Finishers [up to 3]: Day of Breckening (Bitter End)

Scottish Highland (Swinging Side Slam Double Knee Backbreaker)

Lock Ness (Legtrap Kneeling Heel Hook)

Signatures [Unlimited] Scoop Lift lifted and dropped into a Samoan Drop

Lifting Hammerlock thrown into the turnbckles

Haggis Boil (Shannon Moore's Mooregasm)

Great Scot (Twisting Delayed Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver)

Double Hammerlock German Suplex

Double Rolling Gutwrench Suplex followed by a Gutwrench Powerbomb

Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Knee Lift to the back of the opponent's head

Multiple Forearm Chops and Elbow Strikes to a cornered opponent

Submission[s]: Side Seated Full Nelson Stretch

Scotsman's Crest (Kneeling Bow and Arrow Held)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Samuel Manning

DOB: 4/1/1990

Hometown: Buffalo, New York

Gender: Male

Appearance: Really muscular and highly defined, dark brown hair that is short and gelled upwards, diamond shaped face, rounded chin, full cheekbones, wide jawbone, light pronounced eyebrows, large snub nose, dark soul patch, tattoo of his wife, daughter and son's names on the right side of his neck

Gimmick: Highly muscular wrestler who claims to be "The Strongest Human Walking the Earth"

Style: Vicious/Unrelenting/Powerhouse

Theme: Destroy Everything by Hatebreed

Entrance: After the "A new life begins!" line, Samuel comes onstage ripping his t-shirt open and tearing it off himself, he walks down the ring in a hostile manner and not paying attention to the fans, he then enters the ring and performs a Bobby Lashley pose in the middle of the ring

Height: 6'6

Weight: 313

Finishers [up to 3]: Earthshaker (Ezekiel Jackson's Book of Ezekiel)

Strength Test (Scoop Lift spun into a Spinning Scoop Powerslam)

Labyrinth Chains (Seated Hammerlock Leglocked Front Facelock)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Strength In Numbers (Vertical Suplex lifted and dropped into a Shoulder Jawbreaker)

Delayed Vertical Suplex from the top rope

Long Live the Strong (Tensai's Train Wreck)

Elevated Kneeling Powerbomb

Gorilla Press Dropped into a Falling Powerslam

Running Leaping Body Avalanche to the back of a cornered opponent

Submission[s]: Standing Spinning Argentine Leglock

Manning Crush (Hammerlock Bearhug)

Standing Dragon Sleeper

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Spike Heihachi

DOB: 8/24/1996

Hometown: East Honolulu, Hawaii by way of Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and fairly defined, long light brown hair that is slicked back, wide amber brown eyes, receding chin, slightly fair skin, sloping forehead, medium pug nose, drawn cheekbones, rounded jawbone and a wide mouth

Gimmick: Fanatic of Japanese pro wrestling

Style: Allrounder/Unrelenting/Puroresu

Theme: Here Comes Revenge by Metallica

Entrance:

Height: 6'3

Weight: 236

Finishers [up to 3]: Misawa's Legacy (Mitsuhara Misawa's Tiger Driver)

Diamond Flowsion (Horroki Goto's Shouten Kai)

Tokyo Downpour (Kazuchika Okada's Rainmaker)

Signatures [Unlimited] Diving Kneedrop Bulldog followed by a Dropkick to the back of the opponent's head

Tenzan's Tremor (Hiroyoshi Tenzan's Anaconda Max)

Eye of the Liger (Jushin Liger's Crash Thunder Buster)

Red Lightning (Jun Akiyama's Blue Thunder Driver)

Shining Wizard followed by a Standing Somersault Legdrop

Bridging Cut-Throat Wrist-Clutch Fisherman Suplex

Rapid Fire Knife Edge Chops to the chest of a cornered opponent

Crossface Chickenwing Suplex

Submission[s]: Kneeling Cross-Legged STF

Fujiwara Armbar

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Brett Holliday

DOB: 5/23/1997

Hometown: Winston-Salem, North Carolina

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and pretty defined, dark brown hair that is mid-length and parted, round face, receding brow, slightly brown skin, defined cheekbones, wide chin, medium pointed nose, wide copper brown eyes, dark sideburns and eyebrows, tribal style skull tattoo on his upper right bicep and tribal designs on his collarbones

Gimmick: Known for using a large amount of Facebuster style moves

Style: Highly cocky/Calculating/Grappler

Theme: Dance All Over Your Face by Kiss

Entrance:

Height: 6'4

Weight: 255

Finishers [up to 3]: Facial Tension (Naruki Doi's Muscular Bomb)

Holliday Season (Lifting Falling Inverted Suplex Slam)

Brettroactive (Pedigree)

Signatures [Unlimited] Reverse STO into the turnbuckels

Fireman's Carry dropped into a Wheelbarrow Facebuster

Nose to the Grindstone (Straightjacket Hangman's Facebuster)

Waist-Lift Swinging Kneeling Facebuster

Holliday Spirit (Jeff Jarett's The Stroke)

Face The Facts (Rope-Hung Sit-Out Facebuster)

Bridging Fisherman Suplex

Running Elevated Sit-Out Powerbomb

Submission[s]: Straightjacket Inverted STF

Sit-Out Full Nelson Atomic Drop followed into a Lotus Lock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Reanimated Strength

DOB: 7/16/1986

Hometown: Geni-Mech Labs

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and very built, slightly fair skin, dark eyebrows, wide eyes with green contacts, inverted triangle face, other facial features are unknown because of the mask

Gimmick: Comedic and powerful Frankenstein based masked wrestler

Style: Slightly goofy/Powerhouse

Theme: Teenage Frankenstein by Alice Cooper

Entrance: Before his song plays, the audio from the "It's Alive!" scene from the original Frankenstein film plays as Reanimated Strength shows up with his "creator" Dr.

Height: 6'5

Weight: 287

Finishers [up to 3]: Alive Again (Spinning Modified Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam)

Reanimator (High-Angle Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex)

Bits and Pieces (Overhead Leghook dropped into a Cutter)

Signatures [Unlimited] Electric hair Facebuster

Back From the Grave (Running Leg Guillotine to a rope draped opponent)

Running Diving Spear off the apron

Multiple Forearm Chops followed by a Headbutt followed by a Jumping Seated Senton

Neck Bolts (Two-Handed Chokelift dropped into a Sit-Out Facebuster)

High-Anlge Wheelbarrow Suplex into the apron

Spinning Crucifix Toss followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Standing Stepover Inverted Cravate

Inverted Figure-Four Leglock

Franken Grind (Grounded Abdominal Stretch)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Finesse Goff

DOB: 6/22/1992

Hometown: Tuscon, Arizona

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty defined and fairly muscular, deepest brown hair that is short and done in a mohawk, deep brown skin, medium nose, full lips, defined cheekbones, rounded chin, defined and receding eyebrows, scar on his lower back from a previous surgery, and a heart shaped face

Gimmick: Intelligent technical wrestler based around the game of chess

Style: Strategic/Calculating/Technical

Theme: Got Me Waiting by Heavy D & The Boyz

Entrance:

Height: 5'10

Weight: 212

Finishers [up to 3]: Winning Piece (Argentine Backbreaker Rack swung and dropped into an Overhead Knee Strike)

Rook In Mouth (Tazz's Red Hook Ringer)

Black King (Cravate Held Single Knee Facebreaker)

Signatures [Unlimited] Chess Cold (Float-Over Forward Russian Legsweep)

Triple Rolling Vertical Suplex followed by a Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam

Tiger Feint Kick followed by a Sligshot Lariat

White Knight (Pop-Up Double Leghook Kneeling Spinebuster)

Fireman's Carry Thrust Spinebuster

Diving Somersault Senton to the outside

Submission[s]: Stepover Kneeling Ankle Lock

Chess Compression (Twister Spine Crank Submission)

Double Chickenwing Armlock with Bodyscissors

Crouching Cobra Clutch to a seated opponent

Name: Luther Palepoi

Nicknames: Lu-Pal

Age: 25

Species: Human

Appearance(eyes, hair, etc): Brown eyes, Chocolate Brown shape-up hair

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Height: 6'3

Weight: 247

Body-Type: Pretty muscular and pretty defined

Wrestling Clothes: Emerald green trunks with a white waist and white outline cream palm leaf design and "LU-PAL" stenciled on the back, emerald green kneepads with white edging, emerald green boots with cream laces, heels, jagged edging and soles, emerald green elbow pads with white edging and black elastic wrist tape on both arms

Entrance Accessories: A black short sleeved suit jacket with white and tan speckle patterns and a gold chain necklance

Casual Clothes: His entrance gear with the wrestling clothes being replaced with black dress pants and shoes

Personality: Very suave and is pretty self-absorbed and cocky, known to be really arrogant and doesn't socialize with babyface wrestlers backstage, speaks in a thick and suave Samoan accent when talking, displays a hard hitting and often relentless demeanor when wrestling a match

Face, Heel Or Anti-Hero (I refuse to use the word tweener)?: Heel

Wrestling Debut: 2010

Theme Song: Just Like Paradise by David Lee Roth

Signature Move(s): Para-Diced (Nightmare on Helms' Street)

Modified Achilles Lock

Spinning Sit-Out Backbreaker Rack Drop

Coconut Bust (Vertical Suplex dropped into a Hangman's Neckbreaker)

Bling Bling Boot (Shining Big Boot)

Cross-Legged Samoan Drop

Gorilla Press dropped into a Kneeling Spinebuster

Death Valley Driver onto the apron

Wrist-Clutch Nerve Hold

Indian Deathlock Romero Stretch

Finisher(s): Pacific Intent (The Human Tornado's Dat Nigga Dead)

Samoan Bling (Kick-Out Armdrag Facebuster)

Island Summer (Inverted Figure-Four Leglock/Ankle Lock Combination)

Work History: 2010-2019 (NWA)

Bio:

Other Facts: He normally wears suits and suit pants when conducting interviews and promos

He is managed by his fiance Candy, who often helps him cheat during matches

He has been known to wildly attack those who insult his style sense

When he comes onstage, he brushes his hair back, poses and yells "YEAH BABY!"

He antagonizes the audience by insulting their clothing and fashion sense

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Richie Stone

DOB: 4/23/1987

Hometown: St. Paul, Minnesota

Gender: Male

Appearance: Very muscular and pretty defined, honey blonde hair that is short and very spiky, square face, defined cheekbones, sloping forehead, slightly tanned skin, wide and jutting chin, rounded jawbone, pronounced and defined eyebrows, wide and large nose, dark sideburns

Gimmick: Muscular power wrestler who's persona is based around rocks and earth

Style: Powerhouse/Highly focused

Theme: Stone Dead Forever by Metallica

Entrance:

Height: 6'3

Weight: 268

Finishers [up to 3]: Stone Age (Modified Waist-Lift Spinning Spinebuster)

Rock Wrangler (Milano Collection AT's Maiale Stretta

Rolling Stone (Naruki Doi's Dai Bosou)

Signatures [Unlimited] Sit-Out Backbreaker Rack Drop

Bridging Fallaway Slam

Set In Stone (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Sit-Out Side Powerslam)

Rock Quarry (Schoolboy transitioned into a Deadlift Wheelbarrow Double Knee Gutbuster)

Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover Drop onto the apron

Stonewalled (Monty Brown's Pounce)

Lifting Falling Inverted DDT

Submission[s]: Kneeling Sleeper Hold to a seated opponent

Kneeling Inverted Cloverleaf

Stepover Toehold Fujiwara Armbar

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Pity

DOB: 7/12/1987

Hometown: The Hedgewood Valley Lunatic Asylum

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and fairly chubby, walnut brown hair that is shoulder length and shaggy, diamond shaped face, jutting chin, drawn cheekbones, medium snub nose, dark and bushy beard and mustache and a tattoo of a screaming face on his left bicep, body hair on his chest, back and arms and a sloping forehead

Gimmick: Psychopathic mental patient who escaped the asylum where he was held

Style: Highly Sadistic/Ferocious

Theme: Force of Habit by Exodus

Entrance:

Height: 6'5

Weight: 303

Finishers [up to 3]: Psychopathology (Stomach Claw lifted and dropped into a Kneeling Spinebuster)

Quiet Time (Coquina Clutch)

Pity Killing (Super Dragon's Curb Stomp)

Signatures [Unlimited] Rapid Fire Stomps to an opponent seated in the corner

Lariat transitioned into an STO Backbreaker

Demented Way (RJ Singh's Twisted Crystal)

Kneeling Double Underhook Powerbomb

Double Leg Slam followed by multiple Head Slams to the mat

High-Speed Running Crossbody

Diving Thesz Press from the second rope followed by multiple Mounted Punches and Elbow Strikes

Submission[s]: Smile For Me (Fish Hook while kneeling on the opponent's back)

Standing Inverted Fujiwara Armbar

Don't Breathe (Mandible Claw to a cornered opponent)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Malachi Vale

Nicknames: Your Daily Inspiration

Age: 24

Species: Human

Gender: Male

From: Missoula, Montana

Distinguishing Features: Square face, wide chin, wide jawbone, defined cheekbones, medium snub nose, sloping forehead, wide mouth, scar on the right collarbone from a previous surgery

Height: 5'11

Weight: 203

Hair: Strawberry Blonde crew cut hair

Eyes: Green

Skin Color: Caucasian with a lightly tanned skin

Body-Type: Pretty defined and fairly muscular

Personality: Really self-righteous and highly arrogant when talking to others, really self-centered and acts very heroic albeit egotistic when talking, shows immense sarcasm and disrespect towards babyface wrestlers and is really cocky, displays an overconfident and cunning demeanor when wrestling a match

Regular Clothes: A power blue t-shit with "YOU NEED TO BELIEVE!" stenciled on the front, blue jeans and powder blue shoes

Wrestling Clothes: Power blue knee length trunks with electric pink crisscrossed diagonal lines stenciled on the legs and "YOU NEED TO BELIEVE!" stenciled on the back, power blue kneepads, black boots, powder blue kick pads with electric pink diagonal line designs stenciled on them, powder blue elbow length arm sleeves with "Inspiration" on them on both arms

Style of Wrestling: Allrounder

Wrestling Backstory (Right here, tell us their story. Why did they get into wrestling? Are they dedicated to the business or using it as a way just to get famous? What companies have they been in if any? Any accomplishments? Essentially...tell their wrestling story. Doesn't have to be TOO long. Or long at all. Could be a short answer like "unknown" or something.): Started wrestling recently, he choose to start wrestling because he sees that a lot of people don't have a lot of inspiration, he believes that he is the only one to inspire a lot of them and for his upcoming wrestlers as well

Strengths/Pros (What are their strengths in pro wrestling? What kind of companies would they be compatible with? Can they work the mic and a crowd like a master? A master at whatever style they employ? Just don't go OVERBOARD. List them off with bullet points.): Blue chip prospect

He can talk on the mic and can have solid matches in the developmental leagues

He can settle nicely as a tag team wrestler

Weaknesses/Cons (What are their weaknesses? Everyone has some. Not as good in the ring? Mic work lacking? Not much longetivity in their careers? Injury prone? Hard to work with backstage? Charisma black hole? Tell us. List them off with bullet points.): His character work can be pretty obnoxious to people

Needs to work on his physique

He has issues with alcoholism

Theme Song: You're the Best by Joe Esposito

Signatures (Unlimited):

1\. Sit-Out Side Powerslam

2\. Inspire Calling (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a Half Nelson Backbreaker)

3\. High-Speed Running Forearm Smash to an opponent on the apron

4\. Grapvined Kneebar

5\. Inspire-Plex (Bridging Wrist-Clutch Belly-to-Back Suplex)

6\. Headscissors Armbar

7\. Modified Standing Double Underhook Submission Hold

8\. Confidence Rise (Double Jump Springboard Roundhouse Kick)

9\. Bridging Gutwrench Powerbomb

10\. DDT followed by a Slingshot Double Kneedrop

Finishers (Up To 3):

1\. Inspire Ground (2 Tuff Tony's Dick for Dinner)

2\. Vale-Detta (Hammerlock Swinging Vertical Suplex)

3\. Needed Belief (Full Nelson Camel Clutch while kneeling on the opponent's back)

Tag Team:

Manager:

Ring Entrance: When he comes out onstage, he performs a Tim Tebow style kneel before he makes a pose, he then walks down the ring and he performs a Bo Dallas pose before he enters the ring, when he enters the ring, he will perform another Tim Tebow kneel and following up with a Bo Dallas pose

Accessories:

Anything Else?: His entrance theme begins with the sound of him whispering "You must believe to succeed"

He antagonizes the audience by saying they fail to believe and push themselves

He always speaks in an inspirational yet arrogant manner when doing promos

He often interrupts segments to supposedly "inspire" the fans

Optional -

Twitter Name: InspirationalVale

Name: Marcia Royce  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 192  
Physical Appearance: Built and very pudgy straight figure, pretty busty (about a DD cup)

Her hair is shoulder length with curly ends, has a wide and perky nose and a rounded chin

Has a circular face and full cheekbones, has a wide jawbone and a sloping forehead

Wears mascara, eyeliner and black nail polish  
Personality: Really bubbly and highly outgoing towards others, known to be very steadfast and spunky and shows courtesy towards her allies and fans, shows immense disdain and sarcasm towards female villains who insult others, shows immense love and loyalty towards her fans when performing  
Ring Gear: White legless women's singlet with glittery red edging and "I'M FAT AND I'M PROUD" stenciled on the front, baggy red wrestling shorts with white inverted triangle, kiss mark and claw mark designs stenciled on the legs, black kneepads, black boots with white edging and laces, four black elastic wristbands with white edging on right arm  
Entrance Theme: Runaway by Bon Jovi  
Allegiance: Face  
Move-set: Kneeling Backbreaker Rack Submission  
Elevated Spinning Sidewalk Slam  
Grounded Gutwrench Positioned Bearhug  
Powerbomb into the turnbuckles followed by a Stink Face

Running Body Avalanche followed by a Running Hip Attack to an opponent seated in the corner

Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster

Back-to-Belly Position Back Splash

Signatures: Deadly Curves (Overhead Two-Handed Chokehold Suplex)  
Royce Of Reason (Cradle DDT)  
Heavy Hearted (Vertical Suplex lifter and Dropped into a Falling Powerslam)  
Finishers: Counterweight (Diving Rolling Somersualt Senton Bomb)  
Rolls Royce (Samoan Five-Out)  
Last Resort: B.B.W.M.D (Bearhug lifted and transitioned into a Swinging Side Slam)  
Title Goal: Women's Championship

Real Name: Helga Diedrich  
Ring Name: Helga Diedrich  
Nickname: The German Lotus  
Age: 27  
Race: Caucasian  
Alignment: Face  
Hometown: Munich, Bavaria, Germany  
Billed From: Hamburg, Germany  
Height & Weight: 5'7 & 158  
Appearance: Curvy and muscular hourglass figure, pretty busty (about a DD cup)

Her hair is shoulder length and brushed straight, has a diamond shaped face and defined cheekbones

Has a medium pointed nose and full lips, has a wide chin and a rounded jawbone

Wears mascara, black eye shadow, blush and black nail polish  
Personality: Pretty steadfast in her goals and very outgoing, known to be really social with others and shows courtesy and respect to her allies, speaks in a thick and very smooth German accent when talking to others, displays a high impact and strategic demeanor when wrestling in a match  
Character: Muscular German beauty who is known as "The German Lotus"  
Ring Attire: Forest green rubber top with gold foil elegant and swirly designs stenciled on the cups and straps, black lace panties, forest green mini-skirt with gold glitter and lace fringe edging and swirly designs stenciled on it, black see through leggings, black boots with white laces, gold heels, edging, toes and soles, white fingerless elbow length evening gloves on both arms  
Signatures: German-Knee (GTS)  
Octoberfist (Discuss Right Handed Knockout Fist)  
Cold Fusion: Billy Goat's Curse  
Finishers: German Pretzel (Anaconda Max)  
Brandonbourg Gate (Double Underhook Jawbreaker)  
Wind-Swept Valley (Chokeslam lifted and dropped into a kneeling Side Slam)  
Other Moves: Elevated Double Chickenwing  
Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors

Bridging Hammerlock Belly-to-Back Suplex  
Sit-Out Double Underhook Powerbomb

Armtrap Sharpshooter

Swinging Lifting Cobra Clutch followed into a Falling Cobra Clutch Slam

Stinger Splash followed by a One-Legged Monkey Flip  
Entrance Music: True as Steel by Warlock  
Entrance: She comes out onstage performing a Lacey Evans pose, she walks down the apron where she does a bodybuilding pose after this she will jump over the top rope and wait for her opponent

Name: Rosemary Lillywhite

DOB: 5/9/1990

Hometown: Your Dirtiest Fantasies

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and toned pear shape figure, really busty, platinum blonde shoulder length and very curly hair, oblong face, full cheekbones, full lips, rounded jawbone, receding chin, medium pug nose, mascara, pink eye shadow, red lipstick and nail polish

Gimmick: Female known for her highly explicit and lewd sexual acts

Style: Highly sexual/Cunning/Technical

Theme: Pop That P***y by 2 Live Crew

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 122

Finishers [up to 3]: P.O.M.P *Piece of my Pie* (Archibald Peck's Unchained Melody)

Uncut and Dry (Hideo Itami's Game Over)

Explicit Content (Outward Armtrap Swinging Neckbreaker)

Signatures [Unlimited] Bronco Buster followed by an Elevated Corner Slingshot Dropkick

Forward Russian Legsweep

Thump and Grind (Running Hip Attack to a cornered opponent followed by a Front Stinkface

Sexual Advisory (Brian Cage's Weapon X)

Snap Double Underhook DDT

Hammerlock twisted into a Short-Range Lariat

Submission [s]: V-Lick (Modified Triangle Choke)

Full Nelson with Bodyscissors

Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors

Octopus Stretch to a facedown opponent

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Lucinda Pippen

DOB: 9/22/1996

Hometown: Leeds, Yorkshire and the Humber, England

Gender: Female

Appearance: Has an athletic and toned spoon figure, fairly busty, walnut brown mid-length and wavy hair, medium pointed nose, flat cheekbones, pointed chin, sloping forehead, defined eyebrows, wide brown eyes, black eye shadow, pale blush and clear lipstick

Gimmick: Egotistic Englishwoman who refers to herself as "The Stunning Swan"

Style: Showman

Theme: Always Something There to Remind Me by Naked Eyes

Entrance:

Height: 5'4

Weight: 108

Finishers [up to 3]: Swan Song (Armbar Russian Legsweep followed into a Fujiwara Armbar)

Morning by the Lake (Tornado Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster)

Swan Dive (Neville's British Airways)

Signatures [Unlimited] Flight Migration (Slingshot Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody to the outside)

Running Double Knee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Flowing DDT

White Feather (Armtrap Hangman's Neckbreaker)

Swan's Nest (Springboard Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

Double Leg Spinning Heel Kick

Submission[s]: Headscissors Crucifix Choke

Grapevined Kimura Lock

Grapevined Ankle Lock

Chickenwing Inverted Facelock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Olivia Noelle

DOB: 2/4/1992

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and skinny hourglass figure, fairly busty, Strawberry blonde hair that is shoulder length and done in a ponytail, small, perky nose, wide cheekbones, rounded jawbone, round chin with a davit, rose vine tattoo around her belly button, mascara, eyeliner, burgundy lipstick and dark red nail polish

Gimmick: Australian woman who refers to herself as "The Outback Venus"

Style: Very Arrogant/Cunning/Technical

Theme: Venus by Bananaarama

Entrance:

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120

Finishers [up to 3]: Noelle's Bells (Dean Amrbose's One Hitter)

Intra-Venus (Sleeper Hold with Bodyscissors to a facedown opponent)

Extra Virgin (Pumphandle Sit-Out Side Slam)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Underhook Suplex off the apron

Legsweep followed by a Running Jumping Discuss Double Legdrop

Mean Venus (Headlock Driver)

Running Spinning Kneeling Facebuster

Bridging Pumphanlde Suplex

Running Knee Lift followed into a Neckbreaker Slam

Fireman's Carry dropped into a Kneeling Facebuster

Submission[s]: Double Chickenwing Armlock with Bodyscissors

Olive Branch (Fujiwara Armbar)

Olive Garden (Waist-Lock Crouching Boston Crab)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Autumn Summerfield

DOB: 9/23/1998

Hometown: Nashua, New Hampshire

Gender: Female

Appearance: Athletic and curvy straight figure, pretty busty, Cinnamon red hair that is shoulder length and parted, oblong face, full cheekbones, rounded chin, pointed nose, defined eyebrows, sloping forehead, mascara, orange eye shadow, red lipstick and red nail polish

Gimmick: Arrogant female who's attire is based around the fall season

Style: Steadfast/Arrogant

Theme: Will You be There (In the Morning) by Heart

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 129

Finishers [up to 3]: Leaf Blower (Muscle Buster dropped into a Sit-Out Shoulder Jawbreaker)

Falling Foliage (Lifting Sit-Out Swinging Neckbreaker)

Autumn-Matic Win (Side Kneeling Cobra Clutch)

Signatures [Unlimited] Leaf Pile (Slingshot Springboard Senton Bomb)

Arm Triangle Choke followed into a Reverse STO

Sit-Out Full Nelson Atomic Drop onto the apron

Diving DDT from the second rope

Fall From Grace (Marc Mero's TKO)

Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Single Leg Boston Crab

Knee Clutch Figure-Four Leglock

Russian Legsweep followed into a Grounded Hammerlock Octopus Stretch

Hampshire Falling Leaf (Elevated Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's neck)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Jules Rainsford

DOB: 11/17/1980

Hometown: The Greatest Decade Ever

Gender: Female

Appearance: Athletic and curvy pear shape figure, very busty, honey blonde hair that is shoulder length and is feathered, heart shaped face, wide cheekbones, pointed nose, rounded chin, tattoo of her marriage date (6-17-06) on her right forearm, mascara, purple eye shadow, electric pink lipstick and nail polish

Gimmick: Beauty who is a huge fan of any kind of 1980's pop culture

Style: Fun loving albeit serious

Theme: She Bop by Cyndi Lauper

Entrance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 119

Finishers [up to 3]: Synthesizer Spin (Babi Slymm's Bryant Gumble Suplex)

Pained Elmo's Fire (Inside Leghook Figure-Four Leglock)

Mania 85 (Rolling the Dice)

Signatures [Unlimited] Running Single Leg Dropkick using the opponent's leg for leverage

Thriller Album (Gutwrench lifted and twisted into a Ura-Nage Slam)

Running Sit-Out Electric Chair Facebuster

Bridging Leg Capture German Suplex

Baby Jessica (Double Jump Springboard Somersault Senton)

Suicide Dive

Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Crippler Keytar (Chris Jericho's Walls of Jericho)

Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors

Stepover Kneeling Kimura Lock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Asuka Figuerola

DOB: 6/25/1994

Hometown: Guadalajara, Mexico

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and slightly muscular straight figure, pretty busty, cinnamon brown hair that is short and done in a pixie cut, circular face, light tanned skin, full cheekbones, rounded chin, Mayan tribal style tattoo on her left bicep, mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick

Gimmick: Fierce Japanese-Hispanic wrestler known as the "Mixed Breed"

Style: Fearsome/Hard Hitting/Brawler/Strong Style

Theme: Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) by Inxs

Entrance: After the "You'd rather be without" line, Asuka comes out onstage by getting on one knee and perform her signature pose, she walks down in a focused demeanor as she then walks to the ring as she then performs her signature pose after entering the ring

Height: 5'5

Weight: 128

Finishers [up to 3]: Aztec Pagod (Slingshot Springboard Split-Legged Frog Splash)

Asuka-Nundrum (Cross-Legged Cravagte Held STF)

Kobe Tequila (Seated Inverted Headlock Sleeper Hold)

Signatures [Unlimited] Slingshot Springboard Hurricarana

Deadlift Gutwrench Kneeling Powerbomb

Southern East (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Standing Moonsault)

Tokyo Border (Fireman's Carry Dropdown Facebuster)

Slingshot Sunset Flip Powerbomb Double Knee Backbreaker

Vertical Suplex dropped into a Neckbreaker onto the knee

Submission[s]: Arm-Held Indian Deathlock

Mixed Reception (Asuka Lock)

Leglock Front Facelock

Over-the-Shoulder Armdrag followed into a Cross Armbreaker

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Madelaine Waddington

Nicknames: The Legs of Legend

Age: 28

Species: Human

Appearance(eyes, hair, etc): Hazel eyes, Auburn Red shaggy Joan Jett style hair

Hometown: Spokane, Washington

Height: 5'11

Weight: 136

Body-Type: Toned and curvy hourglass figure

Wrestling Clothes: Periwinkle elastic halter top with white star designs stenciled on and a heart shaped hole that exposed her cleavage, periwinkle micro shorts with "Lower Elegance Guarantees Success" stenciled on the back, white and blue wrestling shoes with three periwinkle straps and edging, black fishnet arm sleeves and periwinkle elastic wristbands on both arms

Entrance Accessories: A pair of white tear away pants

Casual Clothes: A Periwinkle dress with a black mini-skirt and white high heels

Personality: Pretty egotistic and known to be pretty airheaded as well, very arrogant and standoffish when talking to others and pretty rude to other divas, loves to brag about herself and easily angers when her legs are insulted, displays a strategic and calculating demeanor when wrestling a match

Face, Heel Or Anti-Hero (I refuse to use the word tweener)?: Heel

Wrestling Debut: 2014

Theme Song: Drop Dead Legs by Van Halen

Signature Move(s): Reverse Roundhouse Kick followed by a Modified Scissors Kick

Seeing Thigh to Thigh (Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors)

Wrist-Clutch Legdrop Bulldog

Lotus Lock to a facedown opponent

Jet Leg (Shotgun Dropkick)

No Leg to Stand On (Modified Calf Sclicer)

Running Brainbuster

High-Angle Bridging German Suplex

Armtrap Grounded Abdominal Stretch

Cross-Legged Leghook Falling Powerslam

Finisher(s): Leg Extension (Knee Clutch Inverted Figure-Four Leglock

Split Yo' Lip (Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music)

Last Legs (Modified Cross-Indian Deathlock)

Work History: SHIMMER (2014-2018) Free Agent (Currently)

Bio:

Other Facts: She is famous for loving to display her long and beautiful legs whenever she can do so

When she comes onstage, she rips off her pants and shows off her legs

She often antagonizes other female wrestlers by insulting their legs

Oftentimes, she has been known to perform underhanded tactics in a match

She is often seen backstage applying lotion to and massaging her legs before a match

Name: Rita Oakley

DOB: 2/19/2003

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and skinny hourglass figure, pretty busty, deepest brown hair that is shoulder length and very curly with blonde ends, medium snub nose, wide chin, light brown skin, full cheekbones, rounded jawbone, sloping forehead, mascara, black eye shadow and pink lip gloss

Gimmick: Arrogant female loudmouth who is known as the "Foxy Chocolate"

Style: Sexually flirtatious/Calculating/Showman

Theme: Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj and Drake

Entrance: Before her song plays, she says "MMMMMM...Foxy Chocolate...", the song plays right after this, after the "Greatness is what we on the brink of" line, she shows up onstage by swiveling her hips and seductively eating a chocolate kiss, she then walks the ring sensually and enters the ring and she then swivels her hips till her music stops

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Finishers [up to 3]: Death by Chocolate (Double Armtrap Grapevined Leglock)

Chocolate Zing (Back-to-Back Position Swinging Neckbreaker)

Attitude Black (Sabian's Black Jesus Stomp)

Signatures [Unlimited] Fisherman Buster from the second rope

Smooth Creamy (Jeff Jarrett's The Stroke)

Double Chickenwing twisted into a Jumping Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster

Running Knee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Get Outta My Face (Chokehold STO)

Fallaway Powerbomb onto the apron

Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex

Submission[s]: Standing Arm Traingle Choke

Choke-O-Late (Triangle Choke)

Chickenwing Armlock with Neckscissors

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Serena Fallon

DOB: 1/28/1988

Hometown: Derry, Northern Ireland

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and skinny straight figure, slightly busty (about a AAA cup)

Her hair is very short and done in a buzzcut, has a circular face and a pointed chin

Has full cheekbones and slightly fair skin, has a small perky nose and thin eyebrows

Wears mascara, green eye shadow, and black nail polish

Gimmick: North Irish female wrestler who shows hatred towards sexual attributes in wrestling

Style: Cold Blooded/Relentless

Theme: Zombie by The Cranberries

Entrance:

Height: 5'9

Weight: 132

Finishers [up to 3]: Fallon Angel (Belly-to-Back Suplex spun into a Gutbuster)

Bloody Shamrock (Full Nelson Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam)

Kill Raunch (Armtrap Jumping Side Facebuster)

Signatures [Unlimited]

Submission[s]: Deadlift Bridging Wheelbarrow Suplex

Cravate Hold followed by Multiple Knee Lifts to the face

Ireland Fire (Natural Selextion)

Sex Disposal (Snapmare Driver into the turnbuckles)

Seated Cobra Clutch Crossface

Twister Spine Crank Submission

Fall of the Sexual (Hammerlock Front Facelock with Bodyscissors)

Romero Stretch / Dragon Sleeper Combination

Sleeper Hold Suplex followed into a Seated Sleeper Hold

Inverted Legdrop Bulldog

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Candi Ballard

DOB: 10/19/1994

Hometown: Rochester, Minnesota

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and curvy spoon figure, very busty, golden blonde hair that is long and done in braided pigtails, inverted triangle and full cheekbones, small and parky nose and a wide chin, full lips and a receding brow, mascara, red eye shadow and red and white striped lipstick

Gimmick: Friendly woman focused around sugar and candy

Style: Bubbly/Rather Jumpy

Theme: Candy by Mandy Moore

Entrance: After the "Begging you to come out and play?" line, Candi shows up onstage by doing a twirl for 10 seconds and she would smile and performs a sexy pose, she would walk down the ring and will sometimes give some fans high fives and she enters the ring and she does a 10 second twirl like she did onstage

Height: 5'5

Weight: 117

Finishers [up to 3]: Sugar Crash (Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop)

Candi Coating (Corssface Chickenwing with Bodyscissor to a facedown opponent)

Sweet Victory (Armtrap Spinning Lifting DDT)

Signatures [Unlimited] Running Double Knee Strike to a cornered opponent

Lollipop Flip (Mark Sloan's Specialist Theory)

Candi Gram (Cross-Legged Sit-Out Suplex Slam)

Diving Double Kneedrop to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe

Running Leaping Forearm Smash to an oncoming opponent

Spinning Sit-Out Scoop Lift Powerbomb

Submission[s]: DDT followed into a Gullotine Choke

Rock Sugar (Shuji Kondo's Gorilla Clutch)

Russian Legsweep followed into an Anaconda Vise

Elevated Single Leg Boston Crab

Name: Gypsy Rolt

DOB: 9/25/1995

Hometown: Mississauga, Ontario, Canada

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and athletic spoon figure, very busty, long, curly sandy blonde hair done in a side ponytail, oblong face and a wide chin, sloping forehead and a medium pug nose, wide cheekbones and a wide mouth, wears mascara, blue and purple eye shadow and pink lipstick

Gimmick: Manipulative seductress who has been known to steal things from men

Style: Cunning/Sneaky

Theme: Side to Side by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj

Entrance:

Height: 5'8

Weight: 129

Finishers [up to 3]: Solid Steal (Stepover Toehold Inverted Facelock)

Theft of Center (Waist-Lift Swinging Kneeling Facebuster)

Kleptophobic (Goldust's Final Cut)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Rolling German Suplex followed by a Belly-to-Back Suplex

Running Big Boot to a kneeling opponet using their leg for leverage

Gypsy Jazz (Cut-Throat Leghook Belly-to-Back Suplex)

Falling Inverted DDT

Gysp Moth (Slingshot Tornado Reverse STO)

Powerbomb dropped onto the knee

Superkick to a seated opponent

Submission[s]: Camel Clutch while kneeling on the oppinent's back

Standing Seal (Chris Bosh's Photo-Op)

Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Armbar

Name: Francie French

DOB: 10/19/2005

Hometown: The 90210

Gender: Female

Appearance: Skinny and curvy hourglass figure, very busty, shoulder length and brushed straight hair that is bleached blonde, medium pug nose and a wide chin, plucked eyebrows and full cheekbones, wide mouth and slightly tanned skin, wears mascara, glittery pink eye shadow and red lipstick

Gimmick: Obnoxious and airheaded Valley Girl from Beverly Hills

Style: Arrogant/Calculating

Theme: Beverly Hills by Weezer

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 126

Finishers [up to 3]: Garden Spot (Running One-Handed Kneeling Facebuster)

9021 Overload (Standing Leg Captrue Half Nelson

Rodeo Driver (Firemna's Carry lifted and dropped into a Kneeling Spinebuster)

Signatures [Unlimited] Electric Fountain (Springboard Diving Neckbreaker Slam)

Straightjacket Legsweep STO

Slingshot Kneedrop Bulldog

Double Underhook Mat Slam

Explored Suplex followed by a Bridging German Suplex

High-Anlge Cross-Legged Belly-to-Back Suplex

Outward Dragon Screw Legwhip

High-Angle Cross-Legged Belly-to-Back Suplex

Submission[s]: Figure-Four Neglock

Beverly Wilshire (Grounded Hammerlock Abdominal Stretch)

Grennacres Ache (Running Sunset Flip followed into a Grapevined Kneebar)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Nancy Jacobson

DOB: 11/6/1995

Hometown: Fresno, California

Gender: Female

Appearance: Very toned and slightly muscular hourglass figure, pretty busty, medium golden brown shoulder length hair that is very wavy, circular face and a rounded chin, medium pug nose and defined cheekbones, thin lips and a wide jawbone, wears mascara, black and blue eye shadow, lip balm and blue nail polish

Gimmick: Seductive and self-centered beauty who calls herself the "Body Goddess"

Style: Provocative/Calculating

Theme: Body Talk by Kix

Entrance: After the "You don't have to read minds to know you're my kind" line, Nancy shows up onstage by performing a sexy pose that shows her body off, she then arrogantly and seductively walk down the ring she then shows off her body after making the ring

Height: 5'8

Weight: 124

Finishers [up to 3]: Body of Evidence (Cobra Clutch Held Knelling Hip Toss)

Body Bag (Double Legtrap double Underhook Submission Hold)

Hourglass Power (Rasse's Mabataki)

Signatures [Unlimited] Body Heat (Stinkface to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe followed by a Dropkick)

Figure Force (Full Nelson lifted and dropped into a Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Cross-Legged Shin Breaker

Bridging Double Chickenwing Suplex

Bridging Straightjacket German Suplex

Running One-Handed Bulldog into the turnbuckles

Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a Hangman's Neckbreaker

Submission[s]: Triangle Choke

Lifting Reverse STO followed into a Seated Crossface

Bodily Harm (Legtrap Hammerlock/Chinlock Combination)

Name: Madge Waters

DOB: 4/4/2001

Hometown: San Antonio, Texas

Gender: Female

Appearance: Very toned and curvy pear figure, pretty busty, walnut brown shoulder length hair that is very wavy, heart shaped face and a small nose, lightly tanned skin and defined eyebrows, rounded chin and thin lips, wears mascara, eyeliner and blue lipstick

Gimmick: Fun loving and focused woman who is focused around water

Style: Very focused/Grounded

Theme: Holy Water by Bad Company

Entrance: After the "Everytime I'm close to you" line, Madge shows onstage with a water bottle in hand, she then pours over herself and she would spit the remaining of the water she had, she then walks down the ring where she would stand on the top turnbuckle and whips her hair around before her music stops

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125

Finishers [up to 3]: Uncharted Waters (Corner Springboard Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam)

Waters Displacement (Legsweep Falling Side Slam(

Wet Behind the Ears (Legscissor Double Underhook Submission Hold)

Signatures [Unlimited] Running Inverted Front Powerslam into the turnbuckle

Suicide Divetransitioned into a Forearm Smash

Liquid Courage (Corner Slingshot Double Knee Backbreaker)

Seren Cascade (Straightjacket Swinging Neckbreaker)

Running Double KNee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Double Leg Takedown

STO Backbreaker

Submission[s]: Retaining Waters (Dragon Kid's Halleujah)

Hammerlock Scissored Armbar

Arm-Held Indian Deathlock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Savannah Purdon

DOB: 10/19/1971

Hometown: Frederick, Marlyand

Gender: Female

Appearance: Defined and curvy hourglass figure, pretty busty, medium brown skin and defined cheekbones, diamond shaped face and a rounded chin, rounded jawbone and full lips, a tattoo of angel wings and the date she beat cancer on her left bicep, wears mascara, eyeliner, light pink nail polish and lip balm

Gimmick: Woman who managed to beat liver cancer

Style: Powerhouse/Unflinching

Theme: Stonger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson

Entrance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 122

Finishers [up to 3]: B.I.B *Bald is Beautiful (Jun Izumida's Meteorite)

Savannah Analyze (Kimura Lock while kneeling on the opponent's back

Green Ribbon (Test's Test Grade)

Signatures [Unlimited] Multiple Double Armtrap Headbutts followed by a Standing Dropkick

Springboard Tornado Bulldog

What Doesn't Kill You (Swinging Kneeling Full Nelson Slam)

Open Savannah (That's a Wrap)

Stay Stronger (Starmaker)

Suicide Diver followed into an Elbow Smash

Rope-Hung Single Knee Facebreaker

Submission[s]: Cross-Legged Kneeling Ankle Lock

Over-Rotated Full Nelson Camel Clutch

Rolling Front Facelock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Ivy Earnshaw

DOB: 8/5/1998

Hometown: Colorado Springs, Colorado

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and skinny straight figure, fairly busty, Deepest Brown hair that is long and really curly with blonde highlights, heart shaped face and full cheekbones, rounded chin and defined eyebrows, light brown skin and a small perky nose, wears mascara, purple eye shadow, lip balm and pink nail polish

Gimmick: Beautiful egomaniac who is highly protective of her face

Style: Really cocky/Elegant

Theme: Boom Clap by Charli XCX

Entrance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 119

Finishers [up to 3]: Facial Deformity (Jumping Sit-Out Double Underhook Facebuster)

Saving Face (Double Wrist-Lock Inverted Stomp Facebreaker)

Ivy League (Kneeling Knee Draped Dragon Sleeper

Signatures [Unlimited] High-Speed Kneeling Facebuster

Shin Breaker followed by a Waist-Lift Saito Suplex

Face Mask (Hangman's Facebuster)

Looks that Kill (Zig-Zag)

Jumping Half Nelson Bulldog

Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a Stun-Gun

Figure-Four Neckscissors followed into Multiple Push-Up Facebusters

Submission[s]: Ivy's Vine (Argentine Leglock)

Modified Figure-Four Leglock/Toehold Combination

Armtrap Hangman's Neckbreaker followed into a Gullotine Choke

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Tonja Chandler

DOB: 8/31/1989

Hometown: Spokane, Washington

Gender: Female

Appearance: Slightly muscular and curvy straight figure, fairly busty, cinnamon red shoulder length hair that is pretty wavy, heart shaped face and a medium pug nose, full cheekbones and a wide chin with a davit, wide jawbone and dark, thin eyebrows, wears mascara, eyeliner, black eye shadow and red nail polish

Gimmick: Mean spirited and cruel woman known for severely bullying other divas

Style: Very cruel/Really egotistic

Theme: Suck my Kiss by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Entrance:

Height: 5'9

Weight: 142

Finishers [up to 3]: Dark Triad (Wrist-Lock Transitioned into a Discus Forearm Smash)

Horribully Wrong (Michelle McCools' Make a Diva Tap)

Hazing Ritual (Legsweep Snapmare transitioned into a Sit0Out Facebuster)

Signatures [Unlimited] Cobra Clutch Backbreaker followed by a Cobra Clutch STO

Lifting DDT

Multiple Mid-Section Punches to a cornered opponent followed by a Short-Range Lariat

Bully-Plex (Milano Collection AT's Victoria Milanese)

Spinning Jumping Sidewalk Slam

Kneeling Gutwrench Over-the-Shoulder Powerbomb

Bully's Curse (Powerbomb lifted and dropped into a Cutter)

Submission[s]: Chandlebars (Lotus Lock/Double Pulling Wrist-Lock Combination)

Indian Deathlock

Single Foot Choke to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Honey Dreyfuss

DOB: 9/11/2003

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Gender: Female

Appearance: Pretty Skinny and athletic hourglass figure, fairly busty, golden blonde mid length wavy hair, small perky nose and flat cheekbones, rounded chin and a rounded jawbone, slightly tanned skin and full lips, wears mascara, shiny white eye shadow and glittery lip gloss

Gimmick: Stunning Tennessee native who is known as the "Beautiful Bee"

Style: Lovable albeit very feisty

Theme: Yeah Boy by Kelsea Ballerini

Entrance: After the "And I'm thinking the same" line, Honey shows up onstage by fluffy her hair and shimmies her chest to look sexy, she then walks down the ring giving some fans high fives, she then enters the ring and waits for his opponent to arrive and when her music stops

Height: 5'3

Weight: 109

Finishers [up to 3]: Honeysuckle (Hammerlock Kneeling Front Powerslam)

Bee's Knees (CIMA's Superdrol 7)

Tennessee Swwets (Armtrap Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter)

Signatures [Unlimited] Springboard Elbow Drop to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe

Honey Harvest (Float-Over Double Knee Backbreaker)

Honey Dipper (Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Modified Rib Breaker)

Electric Chair dropped into a Snake Eyes

Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive

Tiger Feint Kick followed by a Slingshot Springboard Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Bridging Inverted Indian Deathlock

Armtrap Boston Crab

Bridging Fujiwara Armbar

Honeycomb (Kimura Lock to a seated opponent)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:


	2. Updated Roster as of now

**"WESTCOAST Defiant Grand Wretling Roster"**

Here's the app

Name:

DOB:

Hometown:

Gender:

Appearance:

Gimmick:

Style:

Theme:

Entrance:

Height:

Weight:

Finishers [up to 3]:

Signatures [Unlimited]

Submission[s]:

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Roster Currently

Name: Harold Morcato

DOB: 5/7/1994

Hometown: Nawlins

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and well defined, his blonde hair is long done in braids with green ends, square face, rounded chin, defined eyebrows, drawn cheekbones, wide and medium nose, New Orleans Saints and Mardi Gras themed tattoo on his back, wide mouth, and a sloping forehead

Gimmick: Flashy New Orleans native who's persona is based around Mardi Gras

Style: Showman

Theme: Sandpaper by Fozzy

Entrance: Before Sandpaper plays, a Mardi Gras style trumpeting will play, after this, Sandpaper will start to play as Harold comes out onstage he will throw bead necklaces to crowd while he's approaching the ring since he has been known to do this, he will then enter the ring and waits in the ring till his music stops

Height: 6'4

Weight: 243

Finishers [up to 3]: Nawlins Happy Hour (Fisherman Express)

French Quarter (Clash of the Titus)

Throw Me Something (Eye of the Storm)

Signatures [Unlimited] Big Easy (Over-the-Shoulder Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker)

Superkick to an opponent standing on the second rope

Facebreaker Knee Smash followed by a Spinning Spinebuster

Hammerlock DDT with Bodyscissors

Steamboat River (Tilt-a-Whirl Mat Slam)

Pop-Up followed into a High-Impact Short-Range Lariat

Submission[s]: Crouching Cobra Clutch to a seated opponent

Mardi Grasp (Dragon Clutch)

Stretch Plum

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Gabriel Chagrin

DOB: 7/28/2003

Hometown: Tel Aviv-Yafo, Israel

Gender: Male

Appearance: Fairly defined and pretty muscular, walnut brown curly long hair, square face, wide cheekbones, light eyebrows, dark and thin sideburns, pointed chin, rounded jawbone, Star of David tattoo on his upper right bicep, medium snub nose, and gap between his front teeth

Gimmick: Proud Israeli technician who proudly shows off his Jewish Faith

Style: Technical/Focused/Concentrated

Theme: The Stroke by Billy Squier

Entrance:

Height: 5'11

Weight: 210

Finishers [up to 3]: When Jewish Upon A Star (Carpice Coleman's Leap of Faith)

Eight Days (Wrist-Clutch Swinging Inverted Facebuster)

Kabba-Lock (Half Nelson/Hammerlock Combination with Bodyscissors)

Signatures [Unlimited] Jewish Come True (Half Nelson Reverse STO)

Rolling Thunder followed into a Monkey Flip followed by a Rolling Thunder Legdrop

Chagrin's Journey (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker Slam)

Pain Dreidel (Airplane Spin dropped into a Samoan Drop)

Elevated Sit-OUt Powerbomb

Slingshot Tornado DDT to the outside

Rope-Walk Arm Twist Diving Double Knee Facebreaker

Double Underhook Facebuster onto the apron

Submission[s]: Figure-Four Leglock

Standing Overhead Kimura Lock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Norman Heaney

DOB: 11/8/1997

Hometown: Raleigh, North Carolina

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty built and rather muscular, his dyed black hair is mid-length and slightly stringy, slightly fair skin, dark and wide receding eyebrows, wide and pointed nose, wide eyes, dark goatee, tattoo of Michael Myers on his right shoulder

Gimmick: Dark charismatic and sinister horror movie enthusiast

Style: High Impact/Very cunning

Theme: Scream Until You Like It by W.A.S.P.

Entrance:

Height: 6'0

Weight: 226

Finishers [up to 3]: Slashed Man Standing (Cobra Clutch Falling Rear Mat Slam)

Myers Residence (Lifting Falling Side Slam to an oncoming opponent)

Blair Witch (Standing Armtrap Two-Handed Shoulder Claw)

Signatures [Unlimited] Jumpscare (Zig-Zag)

Schoolboy followed into a Deadlift Kneeling Powerbomb

Slingshot Crossbody to the outside

Bearhug transitioned into a Swinging Side Slam

Zombie Stomp (Standing Indian Deathlock followed into a Chest Stomp)

Double Rolling Snap Suplex followed into a Scoop Powerslam

Running Single Leg Dropkick to a rope-hung opponent

Submission[s]: Anaconda Vise

Kruger's Glove (Inside Leghook Inverted Full Nelson)

Modified Bridging Cloverleaf

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Jools Alderton

DOB: 6/2/1987

Hometown: Spokane, Washington

Gender: Male

Appearance: Well defined and very muscular, short and slicked back hair with a light tan, inverted triangle face, flat cheekbones, dark pronounced eyebrows, large and pointed nose, jutting chin, scar on his right knee from a previous surgery, tattoo depicting tribal designs, flames and a crying woman on his right bicep and pectoral

Gimmick: Egotistic brawler who's attire is based around gems and crystals

Style: Brawler/Confident/Cunning

Theme: Metal Health (Bang Your Head) by Quiet Riot

Entrance:

Height: 6'1

Weight: 229

Finishers [up to 3]: Crown Jools (Double Underhook Rolling Release Suplex)

Gem Powerder (High Tension)

Jools Encrusted (Legtrap Side Kneeling Dragon Sleeper)

Signatures [Unlimited] Lifting Single Arm DDT

Jools Hoarder (Half Nelson lifted and dropped into a Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Family Jools (Emerald Flowsion)

Double Rolling German Suplex followed by a Bridging Full Nelson Suplex

Double Underhook Backbreaker followed into a Pendulum Backbreaker Submission

Rolling Release Suplex onto the apron

Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam

Submission[s]: Rolling Cross Armbreaker

Crystalized (Headscissors Armbar to a kneeling opponent)

Stepover Toehold Full Nelson

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Zechariah Needleman

DOB: 5/12/1993

Hometown: Jersey City, New Jersey

Gender: Male

Appearance: Slightly thin and very defined, long and shaggy hair that is dyed auburn red, sloping forehead, receding brow, wide chin, square face, medium hooked nose, drawn cheekbones, shaggy eyebrows, thin lips, slightly fair skin, scar across his forehead

Gimmick: Intimidating man who apparently is obsessed with needles

Style: Slightly Deranged/Ferocious/Hardcore

Theme: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by Cage the Elephant

Entrance:

Height: 5'11

Weight: 199

Finishers [up to 3]: Hypodermic (Armbar Submission with Bodyscissors)

Needle Point (Front Facelock Elbow Drop)

Pins and Needles (Leglocked Double Chickenwing Armlock)

Signatures [Unlimited] Lariat followed into an STO Backbreaker

Sharp End (Fang Mark)

Double Jump Corkscrew Crossbody to the outside

Snap Scoop Powerslam to an oncoming opponent

Springboard Knee Strike

Pin Prick (Running Knee Strike to the back of the head)

Russian Legsweep against the barricade

Diving Kneeling Facebuster

Submission[s]: Dirty Syringe (Pentagram Choke Submission Hold)

Elevated Romero Stretch

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: El Experto Underhander

DOB: 6/19/1998

Hometown: Ecatepec, Mexico

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty thin and pretty defined, deep tanned skin, scar on his right shoulder, multiple Mexican style tattoos on his left arm and both pectorals, other facial features are unknown because of his mask

Gimmick: Villainous luchador who is famous for cheating during matches

Style: Sneaky/Devious/Lucha Libre/Dirty

Theme: Insane in the Brain by Cypress Hill

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 175

Finishers [up to 3]: Ciclon Malvado (Open Heart Surgery)

Experto Stick (Rich Kick)

Cheat Stroke (From Dusk Till Dawn)

Signatures [Unlimited] Slingshot Rolling Thunder followed into a Spear to an opponent on the apron

Eye Rake while the referee is distracted

Gota De Bomba (Falling Vertical Suplex Powerbomb)

Cartwheel Over the Top Rope Corkscrew Suicide Dive

Cheat Wave (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Corner Springboard Moonsault)

Double Jump Springboard Crossbody

Slingshot Springboard Dropkick

Submission[s]: Unfair Ruling (Armtrap Kneebar Submission)

Cross Armbreaker while bending the opponent's fingers back

Rope-Hung Armtrap Can Opener Neck Crank

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Dean Leatherbarrow

DOB: 2/24/1990

Hometown: San Diego, California

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty built and pretty defined, has dark brown skin, wide cheekbones, wide mouth, square face, wide chin, rounded jawbone, dark, defined and pronounced eyebrows, medium pointed nose, full lips, dark goatee and mustache combo, large tribal tattoo on his left bicep

Gimmick: Arrogant and wily technician who calls himself "The Shell Shocker"

Style: Calculating/Showman/Technical

Theme: California Love by 2pac and Dr. Dre

Entrance: After the "We keep it rockin', we keep it rockin'" line, Dean comes out onstage by brushing his chest off and making a cocky look, he walks down the ring in the style of Razor Ramon, he then enters the ring and brush his chest and taunt the audience

Height: 5'11

Weight: 217

Finishers [up to 3]: Shell Casing (Sister Abigail)

Shock to the System (Juvi Driver)

Dean-O-Mite (H Edge)

Signatures [Unlimited] Spinning Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex

After-Shocker (Full Nelson twisted into a Kneeling Facebuster)

Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckles

Armtrap Pulling Backbreaker onto the knee

Capital CPT (Best Moonsault Ever)

Leghook Reverse STO

Argentine Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Samoan Drop

Submission[s]: Bridging Hammerlock Armbar

Shell Game (Sharpshooter/Double Pulling Armbar Combination)

Bridging Leglock Submission

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Amazing Ramsey

DOB: 12/7/1995

Hometown: San Jose, California

Gender: Male

Appearance: Very defined and fairly muscular, honey blonder shoulder length and wavy hair, heart shaped face, pronounced dark blonde brow, medium snub nose, pointed chin, rounded jawbone, scar under his right arm from a previous surgery, drawn cheekbones, and a sloping forehead

Gimmick: Flashy showman who says he was "Made to Amaze"

Style: Concentrated/Very Focused/Showman

Theme: DOA by Foo Fighters

Entrance: After the "Nothing like the taste to sweet decline" line, Amazing comes onstage by walking out backwards before spinning around and posing, he then walks to the ropes where he stands on it and performs and pose then he enters the ring

Height: 6'0

Weight: 227

Finishers [up to 3]: Amaze With No Exit (Figure-Four Leglock/Octopus Stretch Combination)

Battering Ramsey (Running Knee Lift followed by a Spear)

Amaze Runner (Sledge-O-Matic)

Signatures [Unlimited] Amazing-Plex (Burnout)

Running Jumping Forearm Smash to an opponent draped over the ropes

Waist-Lock Backwards Roll followed into a Wheelbarrow Double Knee Backbreaker

Unique Performance (Osaka Stunner)

Corner Springboard Somersault Forearm Smash

Slingshot Sunset Flip Powerbomb to the outside

Leghook Sit-Out Suplex Slam

Submission[s]: Sharpshooter

Amazing Hell (Standing Overhead Kimura Lock)

Modified Indian Deathlock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Damon-Patrick Salem

Nickname(s): The Agile Mammoth

Age: 30

Species: Human

Appearance (eyes, hair, etc.): Hazel eyes, Auburn Brown hair that is cut in a Caesar cut

Hometown: Ottawa, Ontario, Canada

Height: 6'6

Weight: 282

Body-Type: Very muscular and pretty defined

Wrestling Clothes: Bronze yellow trunks with a black waist and black slash marks designs and "D...P...S" stenciled on the back, black kneepads with bronze yellow edging, black boots, white knee length wrestling socks with three black stripes on top, two black elastic armbands on both arms, elbow length bronze yellow arm sleeve on left arm, for his entrance, he wears a white t-shirt with "The Bigger they Are, the Higher they Fly" stenciled on it

Personality: Pretty jovial and really steadfast and focused on his goals, has been known to be a little stubborn and shows immense loyalty and respect to his allies, shows sarcasm and disdain towards villains and is normally very serious when talking, can be a little reserved and often socializes with others

Alignment: Face

Theme Song: We Own the Night by Rev Theory

Why Do They Wanna Be Here?: To show that big men can be athletic and aerial and can do high flying attacks while still wrestling at a powerhouse state

Pros: Amazing frame and decent physique

Not afraid of putting his body on the line

Demonstrated decent mobility

Cons: Is prone to suffer from terrible gimmicks and bad pushes

He can sometimes be out of place from other companies

His all-out style is extremely risky

Signature Move(s): Air D.P.S (Over the Top Rope Crossbody to the outside)

Cloverleaf Held Gaint Swing

Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Piledriver

Cyclonic Blast (F-5)

Suicide Dive

Diving Crossbody to the outside

Thunder Crunch (Vader Bomb)

Belly-to-Back Suplex flipped and dropped into a Sit-Out Powerbomb

Multiple Forearm Strikes to a cornered opponent followed by an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Running Leaping Clothesline off the apron

Finisher(s): Red Giant (2 Cold Scorpio's Diss That Don't Miss)

Mammoth Driller (UltraMantis Black's Cosmic Disaster)

Falling Airship (Alexa Bliss' Twisted Bliss)

Other Facts: He is famous for using aerial moves despite his large size

When he comes onstage, he does a high jump and swings his fist in the air

He runs and jumps from the floor under the bottom rope to enter the ring

Oftentimes, he crosses himself before performing some of the riskier aerial moves

He perform his signature taunt before performing his Red Giant finishing move

Name: Stephen Van Necro

DOB: 5/11/2000

Hometown: New Haven, Connecticut

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty defined and fairly muscular, deepest brown short hair that is done in waves, medium hooked nose, circular face, flat cheekbones, dark and defined eyebrows, jutting chin, dark mustache and goatee combo, wide jawbone, medium brown skin, scar on his right collarbone from a previous surgery

Gimmick: Cocky and aggressive college jock from the University of Connecticut

Style: Cocky/Calculating

Theme: Any Last Werdz by Eazy-E

Entrance: After the "And go out with a bang" line, Stephen comes onstage by making an intense Undertaker style throat slash gesture, he then walks down the ring with a cocky smirk and glaring at the audience in the style of Brian Pillman, he then enters the ring an performs a Arn Anderson style throat slash

Height: 5'11

Weight: 224

Finishers [up to 3]: UConn-Cusstion (CM Punk's Go To Sleep)

Clahoun Clutch (Bruiser Bonifer's Sword Smile)

Husky Shutdown (Crucifix Hold transitioned and dropped into an Over-the-Shoulder Gutbuster)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Underhook Backbreaker

Short-Arm transitioned into a Thrust Spinebuster

UConn Pass (Shisao's Mekhi Sweep)

Husky Buster (Ryo Saito's Double Cross)

UConn Job (Diving Legdrop Bulldog to a rope draped opponent)

Running Jumping Neckbreaker

Lifting Sit-Out DDT onto the apron

Submission[s]: Hammerlock Double Underhook Submission Hold with Bodyscissors

Elevated Single Leg Boston Crab

Standing Hammerlock/Chickenwing Combination

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Aonghas Breckenridge

DOB: 10/24/1999

Hometown: Edinburgh, Scotland

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and slightly chubby, light brown hair that is short and shaggy, inverted triangle face, drawn cheekbones, thick and dark mustache and beard combo, thick and dark eyebrows, sloping forehead, rounded chin, wide nose, large traditional Scottish tattoo on his right bicep

Gimmick: Hard brawling Scotsman who loves a really good fight

Style: Brawler

Theme: Here It Comes by Shaman's Harvest

Entrance:

Height: 6'2

Weight: 264

Finishers [up to 3]: Day of Breckening (Bitter End)

Scottish Highland (Swinging Side Slam Double Knee Backbreaker)

Lock Ness (Legtrap Kneeling Heel Hook)

Signatures [Unlimited] Scoop Lift lifted and dropped into a Samoan Drop

Lifting Hammerlock thrown into the turnbckles

Haggis Boil (Shannon Moore's Mooregasm)

Great Scot (Twisting Delayed Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver)

Double Hammerlock German Suplex

Double Rolling Gutwrench Suplex followed by a Gutwrench Powerbomb

Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Knee Lift to the back of the opponent's head

Multiple Forearm Chops and Elbow Strikes to a cornered opponent

Submission[s]: Side Seated Full Nelson Stretch

Scotsman's Crest (Kneeling Bow and Arrow Held)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Samuel Manning

DOB: 4/1/1990

Hometown: Buffalo, New York

Gender: Male

Appearance: Really muscular and highly defined, dark brown hair that is short and gelled upwards, diamond shaped face, rounded chin, full cheekbones, wide jawbone, light pronounced eyebrows, large snub nose, dark soul patch, tattoo of his wife, daughter and son's names on the right side of his neck

Gimmick: Highly muscular wrestler who claims to be "The Strongest Human Walking the Earth"

Style: Vicious/Unrelenting/Powerhouse

Theme: Destroy Everything by Hatebreed

Entrance: After the "A new life begins!" line, Samuel comes onstage ripping his t-shirt open and tearing it off himself, he walks down the ring in a hostile manner and not paying attention to the fans, he then enters the ring and performs a Bobby Lashley pose in the middle of the ring

Height: 6'6

Weight: 313

Finishers [up to 3]: Earthshaker (Ezekiel Jackson's Book of Ezekiel)

Strength Test (Scoop Lift spun into a Spinning Scoop Powerslam)

Labyrinth Chains (Seated Hammerlock Leglocked Front Facelock)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Strength In Numbers (Vertical Suplex lifted and dropped into a Shoulder Jawbreaker)

Delayed Vertical Suplex from the top rope

Long Live the Strong (Tensai's Train Wreck)

Elevated Kneeling Powerbomb

Gorilla Press Dropped into a Falling Powerslam

Running Leaping Body Avalanche to the back of a cornered opponent

Submission[s]: Standing Spinning Argentine Leglock

Manning Crush (Hammerlock Bearhug)

Standing Dragon Sleeper

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Spike Heihachi

DOB: 8/24/1996

Hometown: East Honolulu, Hawaii by way of Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and fairly defined, long light brown hair that is slicked back, wide amber brown eyes, receding chin, slightly fair skin, sloping forehead, medium pug nose, drawn cheekbones, rounded jawbone and a wide mouth

Gimmick: Fanatic of Japanese pro wrestling

Style: Allrounder/Unrelenting/Puroresu

Theme: Here Comes Revenge by Metallica

Entrance:

Height: 6'3

Weight: 236

Finishers [up to 3]: Misawa's Legacy (Mitsuhara Misawa's Tiger Driver)

Diamond Flowsion (Horroki Goto's Shouten Kai)

Tokyo Downpour (Kazuchika Okada's Rainmaker)

Signatures [Unlimited] Diving Kneedrop Bulldog followed by a Dropkick to the back of the opponent's head

Tenzan's Tremor (Hiroyoshi Tenzan's Anaconda Max)

Eye of the Liger (Jushin Liger's Crash Thunder Buster)

Red Lightning (Jun Akiyama's Blue Thunder Driver)

Shining Wizard followed by a Standing Somersault Legdrop

Bridging Cut-Throat Wrist-Clutch Fisherman Suplex

Rapid Fire Knife Edge Chops to the chest of a cornered opponent

Crossface Chickenwing Suplex

Submission[s]: Kneeling Cross-Legged STF

Fujiwara Armbar

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Brett Holliday

DOB: 5/23/1997

Hometown: Winston-Salem, North Carolina

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and pretty defined, dark brown hair that is mid-length and parted, round face, receding brow, slightly brown skin, defined cheekbones, wide chin, medium pointed nose, wide copper brown eyes, dark sideburns and eyebrows, tribal style skull tattoo on his upper right bicep and tribal designs on his collarbones

Gimmick: Known for using a large amount of Facebuster style moves

Style: Highly cocky/Calculating/Grappler

Theme: Dance All Over Your Face by Kiss

Entrance:

Height: 6'4

Weight: 255

Finishers [up to 3]: Facial Tension (Naruki Doi's Muscular Bomb)

Holliday Season (Lifting Falling Inverted Suplex Slam)

Brettroactive (Pedigree)

Signatures [Unlimited] Reverse STO into the turnbuckels

Fireman's Carry dropped into a Wheelbarrow Facebuster

Nose to the Grindstone (Straightjacket Hangman's Facebuster)

Waist-Lift Swinging Kneeling Facebuster

Holliday Spirit (Jeff Jarett's The Stroke)

Face The Facts (Rope-Hung Sit-Out Facebuster)

Bridging Fisherman Suplex

Running Elevated Sit-Out Powerbomb

Submission[s]: Straightjacket Inverted STF

Sit-Out Full Nelson Atomic Drop followed into a Lotus Lock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Reanimated Strength

DOB: 7/16/1986

Hometown: Geni-Mech Labs

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and very built, slightly fair skin, dark eyebrows, wide eyes with green contacts, inverted triangle face, other facial features are unknown because of the mask

Gimmick: Comedic and powerful Frankenstein based masked wrestler

Style: Slightly goofy/Powerhouse

Theme: Teenage Frankenstein by Alice Cooper

Entrance: Before his song plays, the audio from the "It's Alive!" scene from the original Frankenstein film plays as Reanimated Strength shows up with his "creator" Dr.

Height: 6'5

Weight: 287

Finishers [up to 3]: Alive Again (Spinning Modified Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam)

Reanimator (High-Angle Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex)

Bits and Pieces (Overhead Leghook dropped into a Cutter)

Signatures [Unlimited] Electric hair Facebuster

Back From the Grave (Running Leg Guillotine to a rope draped opponent)

Running Diving Spear off the apron

Multiple Forearm Chops followed by a Headbutt followed by a Jumping Seated Senton

Neck Bolts (Two-Handed Chokelift dropped into a Sit-Out Facebuster)

High-Anlge Wheelbarrow Suplex into the apron

Spinning Crucifix Toss followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Standing Stepover Inverted Cravate

Inverted Figure-Four Leglock

Franken Grind (Grounded Abdominal Stretch)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Finesse Goff

DOB: 6/22/1992

Hometown: Tuscon, Arizona

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty defined and fairly muscular, deepest brown hair that is short and done in a mohawk, deep brown skin, medium nose, full lips, defined cheekbones, rounded chin, defined and receding eyebrows, scar on his lower back from a previous surgery, and a heart shaped face

Gimmick: Intelligent technical wrestler based around the game of chess

Style: Strategic/Calculating/Technical

Theme: Got Me Waiting by Heavy D & The Boyz

Entrance:

Height: 5'10

Weight: 212

Finishers [up to 3]: Winning Piece (Argentine Backbreaker Rack swung and dropped into an Overhead Knee Strike)

Rook In Mouth (Tazz's Red Hook Ringer)

Black King (Cravate Held Single Knee Facebreaker)

Signatures [Unlimited] Chess Cold (Float-Over Forward Russian Legsweep)

Triple Rolling Vertical Suplex followed by a Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam

Tiger Feint Kick followed by a Sligshot Lariat

White Knight (Pop-Up Double Leghook Kneeling Spinebuster)

Fireman's Carry Thrust Spinebuster

Diving Somersault Senton to the outside

Submission[s]: Stepover Kneeling Ankle Lock

Chess Compression (Twister Spine Crank Submission)

Double Chickenwing Armlock with Bodyscissors

Crouching Cobra Clutch to a seated opponent

Name: Luther Palepoi

Nicknames: Lu-Pal

Age: 25

Species: Human

Appearance(eyes, hair, etc): Brown eyes, Chocolate Brown shape-up hair

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Height: 6'3

Weight: 247

Body-Type: Pretty muscular and pretty defined

Wrestling Clothes: Emerald green trunks with a white waist and white outline cream palm leaf design and "LU-PAL" stenciled on the back, emerald green kneepads with white edging, emerald green boots with cream laces, heels, jagged edging and soles, emerald green elbow pads with white edging and black elastic wrist tape on both arms

Entrance Accessories: A black short sleeved suit jacket with white and tan speckle patterns and a gold chain necklance

Casual Clothes: His entrance gear with the wrestling clothes being replaced with black dress pants and shoes

Personality: Very suave and is pretty self-absorbed and cocky, known to be really arrogant and doesn't socialize with babyface wrestlers backstage, speaks in a thick and suave Samoan accent when talking, displays a hard hitting and often relentless demeanor when wrestling a match

Face, Heel Or Anti-Hero (I refuse to use the word tweener)?: Heel

Wrestling Debut: 2010

Theme Song: Just Like Paradise by David Lee Roth

Signature Move(s): Para-Diced (Nightmare on Helms' Street)

Modified Achilles Lock

Spinning Sit-Out Backbreaker Rack Drop

Coconut Bust (Vertical Suplex dropped into a Hangman's Neckbreaker)

Bling Bling Boot (Shining Big Boot)

Cross-Legged Samoan Drop

Gorilla Press dropped into a Kneeling Spinebuster

Death Valley Driver onto the apron

Wrist-Clutch Nerve Hold

Indian Deathlock Romero Stretch

Finisher(s): Pacific Intent (The Human Tornado's Dat Nigga Dead)

Samoan Bling (Kick-Out Armdrag Facebuster)

Island Summer (Inverted Figure-Four Leglock/Ankle Lock Combination)

Work History: 2010-2019 (NWA)

Bio:

Other Facts: He normally wears suits and suit pants when conducting interviews and promos

He is managed by his fiance Candy, who often helps him cheat during matches

He has been known to wildly attack those who insult his style sense

When he comes onstage, he brushes his hair back, poses and yells "YEAH BABY!"

He antagonizes the audience by insulting their clothing and fashion sense

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Richie Stone

DOB: 4/23/1987

Hometown: St. Paul, Minnesota

Gender: Male

Appearance: Very muscular and pretty defined, honey blonde hair that is short and very spiky, square face, defined cheekbones, sloping forehead, slightly tanned skin, wide and jutting chin, rounded jawbone, pronounced and defined eyebrows, wide and large nose, dark sideburns

Gimmick: Muscular power wrestler who's persona is based around rocks and earth

Style: Powerhouse/Highly focused

Theme: Stone Dead Forever by Metallica

Entrance:

Height: 6'3

Weight: 268

Finishers [up to 3]: Stone Age (Modified Waist-Lift Spinning Spinebuster)

Rock Wrangler (Milano Collection AT's Maiale Stretta

Rolling Stone (Naruki Doi's Dai Bosou)

Signatures [Unlimited] Sit-Out Backbreaker Rack Drop

Bridging Fallaway Slam

Set In Stone (Fireman's Carry dropped into a Sit-Out Side Powerslam)

Rock Quarry (Schoolboy transitioned into a Deadlift Wheelbarrow Double Knee Gutbuster)

Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover Drop onto the apron

Stonewalled (Monty Brown's Pounce)

Lifting Falling Inverted DDT

Submission[s]: Kneeling Sleeper Hold to a seated opponent

Kneeling Inverted Cloverleaf

Stepover Toehold Fujiwara Armbar

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Pity

DOB: 7/12/1987

Hometown: The Hedgewood Valley Lunatic Asylum

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pretty muscular and fairly chubby, walnut brown hair that is shoulder length and shaggy, diamond shaped face, jutting chin, drawn cheekbones, medium snub nose, dark and bushy beard and mustache and a tattoo of a screaming face on his left bicep, body hair on his chest, back and arms and a sloping forehead

Gimmick: Psychopathic mental patient who escaped the asylum where he was held

Style: Highly Sadistic/Ferocious

Theme: Force of Habit by Exodus

Entrance:

Height: 6'5

Weight: 303

Finishers [up to 3]: Psychopathology (Stomach Claw lifted and dropped into a Kneeling Spinebuster)

Quiet Time (Coquina Clutch)

Pity Killing (Super Dragon's Curb Stomp)

Signatures [Unlimited] Rapid Fire Stomps to an opponent seated in the corner

Lariat transitioned into an STO Backbreaker

Demented Way (RJ Singh's Twisted Crystal)

Kneeling Double Underhook Powerbomb

Double Leg Slam followed by multiple Head Slams to the mat

High-Speed Running Crossbody

Diving Thesz Press from the second rope followed by multiple Mounted Punches and Elbow Strikes

Submission[s]: Smile For Me (Fish Hook while kneeling on the opponent's back)

Standing Inverted Fujiwara Armbar

Don't Breathe (Mandible Claw to a cornered opponent)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Malachi Vale

Nicknames: Your Daily Inspiration

Age: 24

Species: Human

Gender: Male

From: Missoula, Montana

Distinguishing Features: Square face, wide chin, wide jawbone, defined cheekbones, medium snub nose, sloping forehead, wide mouth, scar on the right collarbone from a previous surgery

Height: 5'11

Weight: 203

Hair: Strawberry Blonde crew cut hair

Eyes: Green

Skin Color: Caucasian with a lightly tanned skin

Body-Type: Pretty defined and fairly muscular

Personality: Really self-righteous and highly arrogant when talking to others, really self-centered and acts very heroic albeit egotistic when talking, shows immense sarcasm and disrespect towards babyface wrestlers and is really cocky, displays an overconfident and cunning demeanor when wrestling a match

Regular Clothes: A power blue t-shit with "YOU NEED TO BELIEVE!" stenciled on the front, blue jeans and powder blue shoes

Wrestling Clothes: Power blue knee length trunks with electric pink crisscrossed diagonal lines stenciled on the legs and "YOU NEED TO BELIEVE!" stenciled on the back, power blue kneepads, black boots, powder blue kick pads with electric pink diagonal line designs stenciled on them, powder blue elbow length arm sleeves with "Inspiration" on them on both arms

Style of Wrestling: Allrounder

Wrestling Backstory (Right here, tell us their story. Why did they get into wrestling? Are they dedicated to the business or using it as a way just to get famous? What companies have they been in if any? Any accomplishments? Essentially...tell their wrestling story. Doesn't have to be TOO long. Or long at all. Could be a short answer like "unknown" or something.): Started wrestling recently, he choose to start wrestling because he sees that a lot of people don't have a lot of inspiration, he believes that he is the only one to inspire a lot of them and for his upcoming wrestlers as well

Strengths/Pros (What are their strengths in pro wrestling? What kind of companies would they be compatible with? Can they work the mic and a crowd like a master? A master at whatever style they employ? Just don't go OVERBOARD. List them off with bullet points.): Blue chip prospect

He can talk on the mic and can have solid matches in the developmental leagues

He can settle nicely as a tag team wrestler

Weaknesses/Cons (What are their weaknesses? Everyone has some. Not as good in the ring? Mic work lacking? Not much longetivity in their careers? Injury prone? Hard to work with backstage? Charisma black hole? Tell us. List them off with bullet points.): His character work can be pretty obnoxious to people

Needs to work on his physique

He has issues with alcoholism

Theme Song: You're the Best by Joe Esposito

Signatures (Unlimited):

1\. Sit-Out Side Powerslam

2\. Inspire Calling (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a Half Nelson Backbreaker)

3\. High-Speed Running Forearm Smash to an opponent on the apron

4\. Grapvined Kneebar

5\. Inspire-Plex (Bridging Wrist-Clutch Belly-to-Back Suplex)

6\. Headscissors Armbar

7\. Modified Standing Double Underhook Submission Hold

8\. Confidence Rise (Double Jump Springboard Roundhouse Kick)

9\. Bridging Gutwrench Powerbomb

10\. DDT followed by a Slingshot Double Kneedrop

Finishers (Up To 3):

1\. Inspire Ground (2 Tuff Tony's Dick for Dinner)

2\. Vale-Detta (Hammerlock Swinging Vertical Suplex)

3\. Needed Belief (Full Nelson Camel Clutch while kneeling on the opponent's back)

Tag Team:

Manager:

Ring Entrance: When he comes out onstage, he performs a Tim Tebow style kneel before he makes a pose, he then walks down the ring and he performs a Bo Dallas pose before he enters the ring, when he enters the ring, he will perform another Tim Tebow kneel and following up with a Bo Dallas pose

Accessories:

Anything Else?: His entrance theme begins with the sound of him whispering "You must believe to succeed"

He antagonizes the audience by saying they fail to believe and push themselves

He always speaks in an inspirational yet arrogant manner when doing promos

He often interrupts segments to supposedly "inspire" the fans

Optional -

Twitter Name: InspirationalVale

Name: Marcia Royce  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 192  
Physical Appearance: Built and very pudgy straight figure, pretty busty (about a DD cup)

Her hair is shoulder length with curly ends, has a wide and perky nose and a rounded chin

Has a circular face and full cheekbones, has a wide jawbone and a sloping forehead

Wears mascara, eyeliner and black nail polish  
Personality: Really bubbly and highly outgoing towards others, known to be very steadfast and spunky and shows courtesy towards her allies and fans, shows immense disdain and sarcasm towards female villains who insult others, shows immense love and loyalty towards her fans when performing  
Ring Gear: White legless women's singlet with glittery red edging and "I'M FAT AND I'M PROUD" stenciled on the front, baggy red wrestling shorts with white inverted triangle, kiss mark and claw mark designs stenciled on the legs, black kneepads, black boots with white edging and laces, four black elastic wristbands with white edging on right arm  
Entrance Theme: Runaway by Bon Jovi  
Allegiance: Face  
Move-set: Kneeling Backbreaker Rack Submission  
Elevated Spinning Sidewalk Slam  
Grounded Gutwrench Positioned Bearhug  
Powerbomb into the turnbuckles followed by a Stink Face

Running Body Avalanche followed by a Running Hip Attack to an opponent seated in the corner

Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster

Back-to-Belly Position Back Splash

Signatures: Deadly Curves (Overhead Two-Handed Chokehold Suplex)  
Royce Of Reason (Cradle DDT)  
Heavy Hearted (Vertical Suplex lifter and Dropped into a Falling Powerslam)  
Finishers: Counterweight (Diving Rolling Somersualt Senton Bomb)  
Rolls Royce (Samoan Five-Out)  
Last Resort: B.B.W.M.D (Bearhug lifted and transitioned into a Swinging Side Slam)  
Title Goal: Women's Championship

Real Name: Helga Diedrich  
Ring Name: Helga Diedrich  
Nickname: The German Lotus  
Age: 27  
Race: Caucasian  
Alignment: Face  
Hometown: Munich, Bavaria, Germany  
Billed From: Hamburg, Germany  
Height & Weight: 5'7 & 158  
Appearance: Curvy and muscular hourglass figure, pretty busty (about a DD cup)

Her hair is shoulder length and brushed straight, has a diamond shaped face and defined cheekbones

Has a medium pointed nose and full lips, has a wide chin and a rounded jawbone

Wears mascara, black eye shadow, blush and black nail polish  
Personality: Pretty steadfast in her goals and very outgoing, known to be really social with others and shows courtesy and respect to her allies, speaks in a thick and very smooth German accent when talking to others, displays a high impact and strategic demeanor when wrestling in a match  
Character: Muscular German beauty who is known as "The German Lotus"  
Ring Attire: Forest green rubber top with gold foil elegant and swirly designs stenciled on the cups and straps, black lace panties, forest green mini-skirt with gold glitter and lace fringe edging and swirly designs stenciled on it, black see through leggings, black boots with white laces, gold heels, edging, toes and soles, white fingerless elbow length evening gloves on both arms  
Signatures: German-Knee (GTS)  
Octoberfist (Discuss Right Handed Knockout Fist)  
Cold Fusion: Billy Goat's Curse  
Finishers: German Pretzel (Anaconda Max)  
Brandonbourg Gate (Double Underhook Jawbreaker)  
Wind-Swept Valley (Chokeslam lifted and dropped into a kneeling Side Slam)  
Other Moves: Elevated Double Chickenwing  
Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors

Bridging Hammerlock Belly-to-Back Suplex  
Sit-Out Double Underhook Powerbomb

Armtrap Sharpshooter

Swinging Lifting Cobra Clutch followed into a Falling Cobra Clutch Slam

Stinger Splash followed by a One-Legged Monkey Flip  
Entrance Music: True as Steel by Warlock  
Entrance: She comes out onstage performing a Lacey Evans pose, she walks down the apron where she does a bodybuilding pose after this she will jump over the top rope and wait for her opponent

Name: Rosemary Lillywhite

DOB: 5/9/1990

Hometown: Your Dirtiest Fantasies

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and toned pear shape figure, really busty, platinum blonde shoulder length and very curly hair, oblong face, full cheekbones, full lips, rounded jawbone, receding chin, medium pug nose, mascara, pink eye shadow, red lipstick and nail polish

Gimmick: Female known for her highly explicit and lewd sexual acts

Style: Highly sexual/Cunning/Technical

Theme: Pop That P***y by 2 Live Crew

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 122

Finishers [up to 3]: P.O.M.P *Piece of my Pie* (Archibald Peck's Unchained Melody)

Uncut and Dry (Hideo Itami's Game Over)

Explicit Content (Outward Armtrap Swinging Neckbreaker)

Signatures [Unlimited] Bronco Buster followed by an Elevated Corner Slingshot Dropkick

Forward Russian Legsweep

Thump and Grind (Running Hip Attack to a cornered opponent followed by a Front Stinkface

Sexual Advisory (Brian Cage's Weapon X)

Snap Double Underhook DDT

Hammerlock twisted into a Short-Range Lariat

Submission [s]: V-Lick (Modified Triangle Choke)

Full Nelson with Bodyscissors

Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors

Octopus Stretch to a facedown opponent

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Lucinda Pippen

DOB: 9/22/1996

Hometown: Leeds, Yorkshire and the Humber, England

Gender: Female

Appearance: Has an athletic and toned spoon figure, fairly busty, walnut brown mid-length and wavy hair, medium pointed nose, flat cheekbones, pointed chin, sloping forehead, defined eyebrows, wide brown eyes, black eye shadow, pale blush and clear lipstick

Gimmick: Egotistic Englishwoman who refers to herself as "The Stunning Swan"

Style: Showman

Theme: Always Something There to Remind Me by Naked Eyes

Entrance:

Height: 5'4

Weight: 108

Finishers [up to 3]: Swan Song (Armbar Russian Legsweep followed into a Fujiwara Armbar)

Morning by the Lake (Tornado Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster)

Swan Dive (Neville's British Airways)

Signatures [Unlimited] Flight Migration (Slingshot Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody to the outside)

Running Double Knee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Flowing DDT

White Feather (Armtrap Hangman's Neckbreaker)

Swan's Nest (Springboard Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

Double Leg Spinning Heel Kick

Submission[s]: Headscissors Crucifix Choke

Grapevined Kimura Lock

Grapevined Ankle Lock

Chickenwing Inverted Facelock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Olivia Noelle

DOB: 2/4/1992

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and skinny hourglass figure, fairly busty, Strawberry blonde hair that is shoulder length and done in a ponytail, small, perky nose, wide cheekbones, rounded jawbone, round chin with a davit, rose vine tattoo around her belly button, mascara, eyeliner, burgundy lipstick and dark red nail polish

Gimmick: Australian woman who refers to herself as "The Outback Venus"

Style: Very Arrogant/Cunning/Technical

Theme: Venus by Bananaarama

Entrance:

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120

Finishers [up to 3]: Noelle's Bells (Dean Amrbose's One Hitter)

Intra-Venus (Sleeper Hold with Bodyscissors to a facedown opponent)

Extra Virgin (Pumphandle Sit-Out Side Slam)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Underhook Suplex off the apron

Legsweep followed by a Running Jumping Discuss Double Legdrop

Mean Venus (Headlock Driver)

Running Spinning Kneeling Facebuster

Bridging Pumphanlde Suplex

Running Knee Lift followed into a Neckbreaker Slam

Fireman's Carry dropped into a Kneeling Facebuster

Submission[s]: Double Chickenwing Armlock with Bodyscissors

Olive Branch (Fujiwara Armbar)

Olive Garden (Waist-Lock Crouching Boston Crab)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Autumn Summerfield

DOB: 9/23/1998

Hometown: Nashua, New Hampshire

Gender: Female

Appearance: Athletic and curvy straight figure, pretty busty, Cinnamon red hair that is shoulder length and parted, oblong face, full cheekbones, rounded chin, pointed nose, defined eyebrows, sloping forehead, mascara, orange eye shadow, red lipstick and red nail polish

Gimmick: Arrogant female who's attire is based around the fall season

Style: Steadfast/Arrogant

Theme: Will You be There (In the Morning) by Heart

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 129

Finishers [up to 3]: Leaf Blower (Muscle Buster dropped into a Sit-Out Shoulder Jawbreaker)

Falling Foliage (Lifting Sit-Out Swinging Neckbreaker)

Autumn-Matic Win (Side Kneeling Cobra Clutch)

Signatures [Unlimited] Leaf Pile (Slingshot Springboard Senton Bomb)

Arm Triangle Choke followed into a Reverse STO

Sit-Out Full Nelson Atomic Drop onto the apron

Diving DDT from the second rope

Fall From Grace (Marc Mero's TKO)

Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Single Leg Boston Crab

Knee Clutch Figure-Four Leglock

Russian Legsweep followed into a Grounded Hammerlock Octopus Stretch

Hampshire Falling Leaf (Elevated Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's neck)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Jules Rainsford

DOB: 11/17/1980

Hometown: The Greatest Decade Ever

Gender: Female

Appearance: Athletic and curvy pear shape figure, very busty, honey blonde hair that is shoulder length and is feathered, heart shaped face, wide cheekbones, pointed nose, rounded chin, tattoo of her marriage date (6-17-06) on her right forearm, mascara, purple eye shadow, electric pink lipstick and nail polish

Gimmick: Beauty who is a huge fan of any kind of 1980's pop culture

Style: Fun loving albeit serious

Theme: She Bop by Cyndi Lauper

Entrance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 119

Finishers [up to 3]: Synthesizer Spin (Babi Slymm's Bryant Gumble Suplex)

Pained Elmo's Fire (Inside Leghook Figure-Four Leglock)

Mania 85 (Rolling the Dice)

Signatures [Unlimited] Running Single Leg Dropkick using the opponent's leg for leverage

Thriller Album (Gutwrench lifted and twisted into a Ura-Nage Slam)

Running Sit-Out Electric Chair Facebuster

Bridging Leg Capture German Suplex

Baby Jessica (Double Jump Springboard Somersault Senton)

Suicide Dive

Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Crippler Keytar (Chris Jericho's Walls of Jericho)

Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors

Stepover Kneeling Kimura Lock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Asuka Figuerola

DOB: 6/25/1994

Hometown: Guadalajara, Mexico

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and slightly muscular straight figure, pretty busty, cinnamon brown hair that is short and done in a pixie cut, circular face, light tanned skin, full cheekbones, rounded chin, Mayan tribal style tattoo on her left bicep, mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick

Gimmick: Fierce Japanese-Hispanic wrestler known as the "Mixed Breed"

Style: Fearsome/Hard Hitting/Brawler/Strong Style

Theme: Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) by Inxs

Entrance: After the "You'd rather be without" line, Asuka comes out onstage by getting on one knee and perform her signature pose, she walks down in a focused demeanor as she then walks to the ring as she then performs her signature pose after entering the ring

Height: 5'5

Weight: 128

Finishers [up to 3]: Aztec Pagod (Slingshot Springboard Split-Legged Frog Splash)

Asuka-Nundrum (Cross-Legged Cravagte Held STF)

Kobe Tequila (Seated Inverted Headlock Sleeper Hold)

Signatures [Unlimited] Slingshot Springboard Hurricarana

Deadlift Gutwrench Kneeling Powerbomb

Southern East (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Standing Moonsault)

Tokyo Border (Fireman's Carry Dropdown Facebuster)

Slingshot Sunset Flip Powerbomb Double Knee Backbreaker

Vertical Suplex dropped into a Neckbreaker onto the knee

Submission[s]: Arm-Held Indian Deathlock

Mixed Reception (Asuka Lock)

Leglock Front Facelock

Over-the-Shoulder Armdrag followed into a Cross Armbreaker

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Madelaine Waddington

Nicknames: The Legs of Legend

Age: 28

Species: Human

Appearance(eyes, hair, etc): Hazel eyes, Auburn Red shaggy Joan Jett style hair

Hometown: Spokane, Washington

Height: 5'11

Weight: 136

Body-Type: Toned and curvy hourglass figure

Wrestling Clothes: Periwinkle elastic halter top with white star designs stenciled on and a heart shaped hole that exposed her cleavage, periwinkle micro shorts with "Lower Elegance Guarantees Success" stenciled on the back, white and blue wrestling shoes with three periwinkle straps and edging, black fishnet arm sleeves and periwinkle elastic wristbands on both arms

Entrance Accessories: A pair of white tear away pants

Casual Clothes: A Periwinkle dress with a black mini-skirt and white high heels

Personality: Pretty egotistic and known to be pretty airheaded as well, very arrogant and standoffish when talking to others and pretty rude to other divas, loves to brag about herself and easily angers when her legs are insulted, displays a strategic and calculating demeanor when wrestling a match

Face, Heel Or Anti-Hero (I refuse to use the word tweener)?: Heel

Wrestling Debut: 2014

Theme Song: Drop Dead Legs by Van Halen

Signature Move(s): Reverse Roundhouse Kick followed by a Modified Scissors Kick

Seeing Thigh to Thigh (Rope-Hung Figure-Four Neckscissors)

Wrist-Clutch Legdrop Bulldog

Lotus Lock to a facedown opponent

Jet Leg (Shotgun Dropkick)

No Leg to Stand On (Modified Calf Sclicer)

Running Brainbuster

High-Angle Bridging German Suplex

Armtrap Grounded Abdominal Stretch

Cross-Legged Leghook Falling Powerslam

Finisher(s): Leg Extension (Knee Clutch Inverted Figure-Four Leglock

Split Yo' Lip (Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music)

Last Legs (Modified Cross-Indian Deathlock)

Work History: SHIMMER (2014-2018) Free Agent (Currently)

Bio:

Other Facts: She is famous for loving to display her long and beautiful legs whenever she can do so

When she comes onstage, she rips off her pants and shows off her legs

She often antagonizes other female wrestlers by insulting their legs

Oftentimes, she has been known to perform underhanded tactics in a match

She is often seen backstage applying lotion to and massaging her legs before a match

Name: Rita Oakley

DOB: 2/19/2003

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and skinny hourglass figure, pretty busty, deepest brown hair that is shoulder length and very curly with blonde ends, medium snub nose, wide chin, light brown skin, full cheekbones, rounded jawbone, sloping forehead, mascara, black eye shadow and pink lip gloss

Gimmick: Arrogant female loudmouth who is known as the "Foxy Chocolate"

Style: Sexually flirtatious/Calculating/Showman

Theme: Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj and Drake

Entrance: Before her song plays, she says "MMMMMM...Foxy Chocolate...", the song plays right after this, after the "Greatness is what we on the brink of" line, she shows up onstage by swiveling her hips and seductively eating a chocolate kiss, she then walks the ring sensually and enters the ring and she then swivels her hips till her music stops

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125

Finishers [up to 3]: Death by Chocolate (Double Armtrap Grapevined Leglock)

Chocolate Zing (Back-to-Back Position Swinging Neckbreaker)

Attitude Black (Sabian's Black Jesus Stomp)

Signatures [Unlimited] Fisherman Buster from the second rope

Smooth Creamy (Jeff Jarrett's The Stroke)

Double Chickenwing twisted into a Jumping Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster

Running Knee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Get Outta My Face (Chokehold STO)

Fallaway Powerbomb onto the apron

Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex

Submission[s]: Standing Arm Traingle Choke

Choke-O-Late (Triangle Choke)

Chickenwing Armlock with Neckscissors

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Serena Fallon

DOB: 1/28/1988

Hometown: Derry, Northern Ireland

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and skinny straight figure, slightly busty (about a AAA cup)

Her hair is very short and done in a buzzcut, has a circular face and a pointed chin

Has full cheekbones and slightly fair skin, has a small perky nose and thin eyebrows

Wears mascara, green eye shadow, and black nail polish

Gimmick: North Irish female wrestler who shows hatred towards sexual attributes in wrestling

Style: Cold Blooded/Relentless

Theme: Zombie by The Cranberries

Entrance:

Height: 5'9

Weight: 132

Finishers [up to 3]: Fallon Angel (Belly-to-Back Suplex spun into a Gutbuster)

Bloody Shamrock (Full Nelson Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam)

Kill Raunch (Armtrap Jumping Side Facebuster)

Signatures [Unlimited]

Submission[s]: Deadlift Bridging Wheelbarrow Suplex

Cravate Hold followed by Multiple Knee Lifts to the face

Ireland Fire (Natural Selextion)

Sex Disposal (Snapmare Driver into the turnbuckles)

Seated Cobra Clutch Crossface

Twister Spine Crank Submission

Fall of the Sexual (Hammerlock Front Facelock with Bodyscissors)

Romero Stretch / Dragon Sleeper Combination

Sleeper Hold Suplex followed into a Seated Sleeper Hold

Inverted Legdrop Bulldog

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Candi Ballard

DOB: 10/19/1994

Hometown: Rochester, Minnesota

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and curvy spoon figure, very busty, golden blonde hair that is long and done in braided pigtails, inverted triangle and full cheekbones, small and parky nose and a wide chin, full lips and a receding brow, mascara, red eye shadow and red and white striped lipstick

Gimmick: Friendly woman focused around sugar and candy

Style: Bubbly/Rather Jumpy

Theme: Candy by Mandy Moore

Entrance: After the "Begging you to come out and play?" line, Candi shows up onstage by doing a twirl for 10 seconds and she would smile and performs a sexy pose, she would walk down the ring and will sometimes give some fans high fives and she enters the ring and she does a 10 second twirl like she did onstage

Height: 5'5

Weight: 117

Finishers [up to 3]: Sugar Crash (Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop)

Candi Coating (Corssface Chickenwing with Bodyscissor to a facedown opponent)

Sweet Victory (Armtrap Spinning Lifting DDT)

Signatures [Unlimited] Running Double Knee Strike to a cornered opponent

Lollipop Flip (Mark Sloan's Specialist Theory)

Candi Gram (Cross-Legged Sit-Out Suplex Slam)

Diving Double Kneedrop to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe

Running Leaping Forearm Smash to an oncoming opponent

Spinning Sit-Out Scoop Lift Powerbomb

Submission[s]: DDT followed into a Gullotine Choke

Rock Sugar (Shuji Kondo's Gorilla Clutch)

Russian Legsweep followed into an Anaconda Vise

Elevated Single Leg Boston Crab

Name: Gypsy Rolt

DOB: 9/25/1995

Hometown: Mississauga, Ontario, Canada

Gender: Female

Appearance: Toned and athletic spoon figure, very busty, long, curly sandy blonde hair done in a side ponytail, oblong face and a wide chin, sloping forehead and a medium pug nose, wide cheekbones and a wide mouth, wears mascara, blue and purple eye shadow and pink lipstick

Gimmick: Manipulative seductress who has been known to steal things from men

Style: Cunning/Sneaky

Theme: Side to Side by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj

Entrance:

Height: 5'8

Weight: 129

Finishers [up to 3]: Solid Steal (Stepover Toehold Inverted Facelock)

Theft of Center (Waist-Lift Swinging Kneeling Facebuster)

Kleptophobic (Goldust's Final Cut)

Signatures [Unlimited] Double Rolling German Suplex followed by a Belly-to-Back Suplex

Running Big Boot to a kneeling opponet using their leg for leverage

Gypsy Jazz (Cut-Throat Leghook Belly-to-Back Suplex)

Falling Inverted DDT

Gysp Moth (Slingshot Tornado Reverse STO)

Powerbomb dropped onto the knee

Superkick to a seated opponent

Submission[s]: Camel Clutch while kneeling on the oppinent's back

Standing Seal (Chris Bosh's Photo-Op)

Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Armbar

Name: Francie French

DOB: 10/19/2005

Hometown: The 90210

Gender: Female

Appearance: Skinny and curvy hourglass figure, very busty, shoulder length and brushed straight hair that is bleached blonde, medium pug nose and a wide chin, plucked eyebrows and full cheekbones, wide mouth and slightly tanned skin, wears mascara, glittery pink eye shadow and red lipstick

Gimmick: Obnoxious and airheaded Valley Girl from Beverly Hills

Style: Arrogant/Calculating

Theme: Beverly Hills by Weezer

Entrance:

Height: 5'7

Weight: 126

Finishers [up to 3]: Garden Spot (Running One-Handed Kneeling Facebuster)

9021 Overload (Standing Leg Captrue Half Nelson

Rodeo Driver (Firemna's Carry lifted and dropped into a Kneeling Spinebuster)

Signatures [Unlimited] Electric Fountain (Springboard Diving Neckbreaker Slam)

Straightjacket Legsweep STO

Slingshot Kneedrop Bulldog

Double Underhook Mat Slam

Explored Suplex followed by a Bridging German Suplex

High-Anlge Cross-Legged Belly-to-Back Suplex

Outward Dragon Screw Legwhip

High-Angle Cross-Legged Belly-to-Back Suplex

Submission[s]: Figure-Four Neglock

Beverly Wilshire (Grounded Hammerlock Abdominal Stretch)

Grennacres Ache (Running Sunset Flip followed into a Grapevined Kneebar)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Nancy Jacobson

DOB: 11/6/1995

Hometown: Fresno, California

Gender: Female

Appearance: Very toned and slightly muscular hourglass figure, pretty busty, medium golden brown shoulder length hair that is very wavy, circular face and a rounded chin, medium pug nose and defined cheekbones, thin lips and a wide jawbone, wears mascara, black and blue eye shadow, lip balm and blue nail polish

Gimmick: Seductive and self-centered beauty who calls herself the "Body Goddess"

Style: Provocative/Calculating

Theme: Body Talk by Kix

Entrance: After the "You don't have to read minds to know you're my kind" line, Nancy shows up onstage by performing a sexy pose that shows her body off, she then arrogantly and seductively walk down the ring she then shows off her body after making the ring

Height: 5'8

Weight: 124

Finishers [up to 3]: Body of Evidence (Cobra Clutch Held Knelling Hip Toss)

Body Bag (Double Legtrap double Underhook Submission Hold)

Hourglass Power (Rasse's Mabataki)

Signatures [Unlimited] Body Heat (Stinkface to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe followed by a Dropkick)

Figure Force (Full Nelson lifted and dropped into a Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Cross-Legged Shin Breaker

Bridging Double Chickenwing Suplex

Bridging Straightjacket German Suplex

Running One-Handed Bulldog into the turnbuckles

Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a Hangman's Neckbreaker

Submission[s]: Triangle Choke

Lifting Reverse STO followed into a Seated Crossface

Bodily Harm (Legtrap Hammerlock/Chinlock Combination)

Name: Madge Waters

DOB: 4/4/2001

Hometown: San Antonio, Texas

Gender: Female

Appearance: Very toned and curvy pear figure, pretty busty, walnut brown shoulder length hair that is very wavy, heart shaped face and a small nose, lightly tanned skin and defined eyebrows, rounded chin and thin lips, wears mascara, eyeliner and blue lipstick

Gimmick: Fun loving and focused woman who is focused around water

Style: Very focused/Grounded

Theme: Holy Water by Bad Company

Entrance: After the "Everytime I'm close to you" line, Madge shows onstage with a water bottle in hand, she then pours over herself and she would spit the remaining of the water she had, she then walks down the ring where she would stand on the top turnbuckle and whips her hair around before her music stops

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125

Finishers [up to 3]: Uncharted Waters (Corner Springboard Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam)

Waters Displacement (Legsweep Falling Side Slam(

Wet Behind the Ears (Legscissor Double Underhook Submission Hold)

Signatures [Unlimited] Running Inverted Front Powerslam into the turnbuckle

Suicide Divetransitioned into a Forearm Smash

Liquid Courage (Corner Slingshot Double Knee Backbreaker)

Seren Cascade (Straightjacket Swinging Neckbreaker)

Running Double KNee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Double Leg Takedown

STO Backbreaker

Submission[s]: Retaining Waters (Dragon Kid's Halleujah)

Hammerlock Scissored Armbar

Arm-Held Indian Deathlock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Savannah Purdon

DOB: 10/19/1971

Hometown: Frederick, Marlyand

Gender: Female

Appearance: Defined and curvy hourglass figure, pretty busty, medium brown skin and defined cheekbones, diamond shaped face and a rounded chin, rounded jawbone and full lips, a tattoo of angel wings and the date she beat cancer on her left bicep, wears mascara, eyeliner, light pink nail polish and lip balm

Gimmick: Woman who managed to beat liver cancer

Style: Powerhouse/Unflinching

Theme: Stonger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson

Entrance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 122

Finishers [up to 3]: B.I.B *Bald is Beautiful (Jun Izumida's Meteorite)

Savannah Analyze (Kimura Lock while kneeling on the opponent's back

Green Ribbon (Test's Test Grade)

Signatures [Unlimited] Multiple Double Armtrap Headbutts followed by a Standing Dropkick

Springboard Tornado Bulldog

What Doesn't Kill You (Swinging Kneeling Full Nelson Slam)

Open Savannah (That's a Wrap)

Stay Stronger (Starmaker)

Suicide Diver followed into an Elbow Smash

Rope-Hung Single Knee Facebreaker

Submission[s]: Cross-Legged Kneeling Ankle Lock

Over-Rotated Full Nelson Camel Clutch

Rolling Front Facelock

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Ivy Earnshaw

DOB: 8/5/1998

Hometown: Colorado Springs, Colorado

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curvy and skinny straight figure, fairly busty, Deepest Brown hair that is long and really curly with blonde highlights, heart shaped face and full cheekbones, rounded chin and defined eyebrows, light brown skin and a small perky nose, wears mascara, purple eye shadow, lip balm and pink nail polish

Gimmick: Beautiful egomaniac who is highly protective of her face

Style: Really cocky/Elegant

Theme: Boom Clap by Charli XCX

Entrance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 119

Finishers [up to 3]: Facial Deformity (Jumping Sit-Out Double Underhook Facebuster)

Saving Face (Double Wrist-Lock Inverted Stomp Facebreaker)

Ivy League (Kneeling Knee Draped Dragon Sleeper

Signatures [Unlimited] High-Speed Kneeling Facebuster

Shin Breaker followed by a Waist-Lift Saito Suplex

Face Mask (Hangman's Facebuster)

Looks that Kill (Zig-Zag)

Jumping Half Nelson Bulldog

Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a Stun-Gun

Figure-Four Neckscissors followed into Multiple Push-Up Facebusters

Submission[s]: Ivy's Vine (Argentine Leglock)

Modified Figure-Four Leglock/Toehold Combination

Armtrap Hangman's Neckbreaker followed into a Gullotine Choke

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Tonja Chandler

DOB: 8/31/1989

Hometown: Spokane, Washington

Gender: Female

Appearance: Slightly muscular and curvy straight figure, fairly busty, cinnamon red shoulder length hair that is pretty wavy, heart shaped face and a medium pug nose, full cheekbones and a wide chin with a davit, wide jawbone and dark, thin eyebrows, wears mascara, eyeliner, black eye shadow and red nail polish

Gimmick: Mean spirited and cruel woman known for severely bullying other divas

Style: Very cruel/Really egotistic

Theme: Suck my Kiss by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Entrance:

Height: 5'9

Weight: 142

Finishers [up to 3]: Dark Triad (Wrist-Lock Transitioned into a Discus Forearm Smash)

Horribully Wrong (Michelle McCools' Make a Diva Tap)

Hazing Ritual (Legsweep Snapmare transitioned into a Sit0Out Facebuster)

Signatures [Unlimited] Cobra Clutch Backbreaker followed by a Cobra Clutch STO

Lifting DDT

Multiple Mid-Section Punches to a cornered opponent followed by a Short-Range Lariat

Bully-Plex (Milano Collection AT's Victoria Milanese)

Spinning Jumping Sidewalk Slam

Kneeling Gutwrench Over-the-Shoulder Powerbomb

Bully's Curse (Powerbomb lifted and dropped into a Cutter)

Submission[s]: Chandlebars (Lotus Lock/Double Pulling Wrist-Lock Combination)

Indian Deathlock

Single Foot Choke to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name: Honey Dreyfuss

DOB: 9/11/2003

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Gender: Female

Appearance: Pretty Skinny and athletic hourglass figure, fairly busty, golden blonde mid length wavy hair, small perky nose and flat cheekbones, rounded chin and a rounded jawbone, slightly tanned skin and full lips, wears mascara, shiny white eye shadow and glittery lip gloss

Gimmick: Stunning Tennessee native who is known as the "Beautiful Bee"

Style: Lovable albeit very feisty

Theme: Yeah Boy by Kelsea Ballerini

Entrance: After the "And I'm thinking the same" line, Honey shows up onstage by fluffy her hair and shimmies her chest to look sexy, she then walks down the ring giving some fans high fives, she then enters the ring and waits for his opponent to arrive and when her music stops

Height: 5'3

Weight: 109

Finishers [up to 3]: Honeysuckle (Hammerlock Kneeling Front Powerslam)

Bee's Knees (CIMA's Superdrol 7)

Tennessee Swwets (Armtrap Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter)

Signatures [Unlimited] Springboard Elbow Drop to an opponent held in the Tree of Woe

Honey Harvest (Float-Over Double Knee Backbreaker)

Honey Dipper (Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Modified Rib Breaker)

Electric Chair dropped into a Snake Eyes

Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive

Tiger Feint Kick followed by a Slingshot Springboard Elbow Drop

Submission[s]: Bridging Inverted Indian Deathlock

Armtrap Boston Crab

Bridging Fujiwara Armbar

Honeycomb (Kimura Lock to a seated opponent)

OPTIONAL:

Tag Team Partner[s]:

Tag Team/Stable name;

Manager[s]:

Name : Ryan Langhorns  
Birthdate : 1991  
Hometown : Hell's Kitchen,New York  
Gender : Male  
Appearance : Caucasian,dark short hairs,hates to have a beard,we can see the muscles of his abdomen,pretty muscular at the arms too.  
Gimmick : A wrestler who knows how to insult others. He is a cool man who is interested by being the best wrestler of the federation. He loves to talk in the mic.  
Style : Showman and Technical  
Theme : I have the power by All Good Things  
Entrance : He arrives at the top of the ramp with his hands on his back then prepares himself before to do the X gesture. Then he walks raising his hands before to jump onto the apron,enter in the ring and climb to the apron to taunt.  
Height :6'5"  
Weight : 259 lbs  
Finishers : TKO (Fireman's Carry Cutter),Jumping Cutter and The Supply (He executes the Sharpshooter then,instead of turning around,he does a Front Facelock.)  
Sugnatures : Style and Class (STO Backbreaker,Cutter Clutch Jawbreaker and Pele Kick),Jumping Enzuigiri,Running Elbow Drop,Guillotine Leg Drop,Turnbuckle Punches to the chest and Running Front Dropkick.  
Submissions : Butterfly Lock,Cattle Mutilation,Crossface (all variations),Headscissors and Figure Four Leglock

Name : Alberto Jimsri  
Birthdate : 1990  
Hometown : Moscow,Russia  
Gender : Male  
Appearance : Tall and very muscular with the same skin color as Rusev,muscles present on the body and the legs,tattoo of URSS on the right shoulder and a very little bit of hairs on the torso. Black short hairs with some gel on it. A little mustache.  
Gimmick : An imposant opponant who avoids to mention his russian origins and only wants to show that he deserves to be called the most dominant wrestler in the world.  
Style : Super Heavyweight,but in very important matches,can take some High-Flying initiatives  
Theme : Battlefield 1 In the name of the Tsar but with some electronic guitars added.  
Entrance : At the beginning of the guitars,he shows up,avting like a serious giant and just walking. When he enters in the ring,he takes a samoan pose and shows his arm muscles while roaring.  
Height : 7'2"  
Weight : 301 lbs  
Finishers : The Meaning of Suffer (Camel Clutch),Back Killer (Uranage Chokeslam Backbreaker),Big Boot  
Signatures : Sidekick,Jumping Sidekick,Toss,Biel Throw,Military Press,Front Powerslam,Barrel Punches,Vertical Drop Suplex,Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex,Biel Throw by behind,Knee Strike to the face while the opponent is on his knees  
Submissions : Cobra Clutch,Full Nelson Slam followed by an Anaconda Vice,Crossface Anaconda Vice,Cloverleaf Liontamer

Name : Alicia Dominguez  
Birthdate : 23 July 1987  
Hometown : Born at Madrid,Spain but lives at Toronto,Ontario,Canada  
Gender : Female  
Appearance : Middle height but very obese,cute face with her dark long hairs and never wears ponytails. Has sometimes makeup with red lipsticks.  
Gimmick : Also a dominant wrestler but she's more selfless even if she still acts like a monster. Can easily team up with other women for a common reason. Acts really fearlessly in the ring.  
Style : Super Heavyweight  
Theme : Baki 2018 Dominance but played like Chris B*** Attitude Era Theme  
Entrance : Does her entrance in a badass way and with a black long robe that she leaves it slide to the floor. At the most important PPV of the federation,she wears a colored robe (most recently golden version).  
Height : 6'5"  
Weight : 372 lbs  
Finishers : Sleep Tight (Strong Uranage Slam),Jumping Big Boot or Sidekick,Striking Spear  
Signatures : Fallaway Slam,all the moves with Fireman's Carry (most often Samoan Drop),She takes her opponent in a Backbreaker Clutch then crashes her back on the ringpost or the turnbuckle.,Powerbomb,Double DDT,Top Rope Throw,Military Press Drop,Military Press Front Powerslam,Spine buster and Tossing German Suplex  
Submissions : Ankle Lock (multiple variations),Achille Tendon Lock,Standing Figure Four Armlock and Sleeper Hold

Name : The Magic Twins (Albert and Kenny Johnson)  
Birthdate : 1 April 1991  
Hometown : Chicago,Illinois  
Gender : Male  
Appearance : Long curly brown hairs,thin body,not really muscular but are very solid at the legs.  
Gimmick : High-Flying magicians who,at the backstage,show off their magic skills.  
Style : High-Flyers  
Theme : The House of the Dead Magician's Theme  
Entrance : Run around the ring with their magician capes and Kenny comes by with a black silk hat and takes out from the hat muticolored handkerchiefs that he throws at the crowd.  
Height : Albert (6'5") Kenny (6'6")  
Weight : 249 lbs  
Tag Team Finishers : The Finale (Kenny does a Back Suplex Lift;he keeps the opponent in the air then Albert does a 450 Splash and,just before the contact,Kenny spins around and executes a Sitdown Powerbomb.  
Tag Team Favorite Moves : Double Superkick,Incoming (Combo Reverse Sweep (Albert) and Front Kick/Knee Strike (Kenny)  
Kenny Special Moves : Spin-Out Powerbomb,Superkick,Bicycle Knee,Diving Single Leg Front Dropkick,Standing Shooting Star Splash  
Albert Special Moves : 450 Splash,Superkick,Sweep,Backbreaker/Russian Leg Sweep Combo,Diving Extended Frog Splash and Reverse Frankesteiner  
Submissions : Tequila Sunrise and Sharpshooter

Name: Katherine Quackenbush  
ring name: Katie Striker  
age: 34  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 189lbs  
Weight class: Middle weight to Jr. heavy weight  
Billed from: Recida CA. Actual from Allen Town PA. Resides just outside of Recida.  
Skin tone: Very pale.  
Body shape: Slim and well toned. Very small like Ray Mysterio or Sexy Star.

Hair color: Redish purple dyed. Normal look is redish brown.

Eye Color: Deep Blue high cheek bones. oval shaped face. long slender arms with long fingers. very pale but is healthy. elfish shaped ears just short of being pointed.

Trained by father Mike Quackenbush, Sara Del Ray, Hiroshi Tanahashi. Vampiro, Matt Striker and Ultra Mantis Black.

Entrance Music: Dangerous By Def Leppord.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "Tranqulio. No rush, I'll end you as time dictates. I've been in the ring with Mil….. death him self. I fear no one. I'll be the last thing you ever see.

Preferred championships: Women's belt, tag titles, Jr. Heavy Weight title. Trios belts.

Close to Matt Striker, Sara Del Ray, EVIL, Tetsuya Naito, and Vampiro along with Melissa Santos. Keeps most people at distance until knows them better. Even then it takes a while. Good relations with family and trainers. Currently being stalked by Dario Cueto. Is trying very hard to avoid him.

Only to have him keep showing up. Only time she's not scared is when she's in New Japan with her trainers Naito and EVIL. Family doesn't know she's being stalked. But Naito and EVIL do, they are looking into making that stop. Plus side has learned to cook at near professional level. Due to her fear of going out. Has also built own gym with in her home.

Bio: Got into wrestling at 23 and hasn't looked back since. Has had few real relationships. Chris Hero, Zack Saber Jr, and Fenix are all ex's. Dario doesn't know her and Fenix dated. This has been kept quite so that Fenix faces no backlash. Knows most of Chaos in passing and considers them alright. Chats a little with Kenny Omega when he's got time. Kenny is a very busy man and she understands that. Still it stings a bit as she rather likes him.

Tends to keep to herself, unless around friends. Few examples, Earlier mentioned relationships, most of the PWG locker room, Naito, EVIL, Fenix, Brian Cage Taylor, Chuck Taylor.

Title History: Former trios champion with Evie and Taya. Dario thought it would be fun to see two people who hate each other and unknown work together. It worked out for about a year.

Before Katherine bailed out, due to owner promoter stalker. Former champion for All Japan, Big Japan and DDT, promotions, did well in New Japan. Held gold in Mexico and USA as well. Tag belts, trios belts, singles belts. Won many a tournament. Was in the G1 Climax three years in a row.

Was under a mask an wore gear that hid the fact she was a woman. Until the last one in which she took off her mask. At the end of her last match in the tournament. An proudly told the crowd I'm Los Ingrovanble de Japon. Along with thanking them for the merch sales. Lead to quite the talk after wards. Her record was pretty good that year with nine points. But she'd been eliminated anyway by math.

Also held the gift of the Gods title for about a week. Before Dario came up with an excuse to take it off her. As he did not want her in the ring against his brother. She wasn't pleased by this, and quietly slipped out one of the Aztec medallions.

An replaced it with a fake with Norse ruins on the back of it. This was just before she took off. Dario has yet to notice, but strange things have going on. Since the Norse Gods have decided to take this as a chance to play. As they are not happy about the power play the Aztec gods are trying to pull. They are very unhappy and have been quietly gifting Katherine with different abilities. To counter what the Aztec gods have been doing.

She's noticed that she's got better strength, speed, and can take a lot of damage before she feels it. Also has noticed her other senses are sharper. From her normal ones to her super natural ones. Has some healing abilities on tap as well.

Paid Def Leppard twice to play the Temple. The first time was due to the fact she was upset she was going to miss them in concert. Due to the fact she had to head to Japan. So she get a meeting with Joe Eliot and the band. It was not easy, by any means but she managed it. With ninja skills, luck and some flirting.

Miss Quackenbush finalized a deal for them to play. The crowd went freaking crazy. As they played a two hour blistering concert with a great deal of passion.

Ring Entrance: Lights go off blue spot light hits the entrance. Followed by white smoke swirling all range colored balls of light buzz around for a minute then vanish. Music hits. then she comes out. She raises her hands causing a stream of blue energy to fly off into the crowd.

Entrance Attire: Comes out dressed in long midnight blue pagan cape. Along with Black mask with gold eleven style pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. Also removes large gold blue stoned pendant

Personality: Caring with an easy going care free feel. Reliable and thinks of others. Quirky and odd sense of humor, very gemini devil may care. Likes making puns, and good one liners. Has started to be come very paranoid. An doesn't go out alone if can be helped. Does not drink at all any more unless with Tensuya Naito and EVIL.

Gimmick: witch with a silly streak. In the style of Chikara Pro also very heelish and throws out puns. An plays mind games with foes. Very smart about it.

Move set: Shooting Star Press, Basement drop kick, Somersault Senton, German Suplex Dragon Suplex, Spider suplex from the top rope. Springboard Tornado ddt, lucha arm drag, double wrist lock, Palm Strike, Tiger Driver, Quckendriver4.

Signature: Lighting Lock Beta, Chikara Special, Dragon Screw leg lock into the ring posts. Somersault Plancha, Dragonrana, Quacken driver4, Snap Mare Driver, Leg Larit, Standing Shooting Star Press. Hanging Neck Breaker from the second rope, followed up by a basement drop kick.

Finisher: Muta Lock. Lighting Lock Beta. (see top moves of Mike Quackenbush.)

Last Shot: Quackendriver3 threw a chair and a table.

Wrestling Style: Japanese Jr Lucha Libera mix. also skilled in shoot submission style wrestling.

face or heel: Heel or Face Can do both. What ever works for you.  
manger body guard: Vampiro or Matt Striker  
Crush: Sanada and Hirooki Goto.

Out of ring attire: Pagan, Renfair style tops, pants, boots exct. Loves gaming shirts. Uses this type of clothing year around. Dresses as the weather demands.

Title Preference: Tag or Jr. Heavy weight belt or a women's title.

Name: Aki Tanahashi

Hometown: Osaka Japan

Age: 20

Weight: 175lbs

Height: 5'10

Nickname: The New Ace

Appearance: Long black hair that goes down to her butt. There are streaks of dark purple and red in it. Its tied in a braid. High cheek bones with Blue eyes and light olive skin tone.

n-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants with white and silver symbols of strength and power. Along with a tight fitting gothic sliver corset top.

Gimmick: A silent agent of chaos. Who seems to do things at random, but in reality is a master planer. Who considers herself the new ace of wrestling. Has dark edge to her that draws people in. Her goal is to beat the s*** out of everyone else. A true master mind with a mean strike.

Personality: A respectful goofball. She knows when to show respect so as not to dirty the family name. But at heart is a extreme goofball. Who loves harmless pranks, video games, streaming video games. Doing food challenges, getting out into nature and doing extreme sports. Also loves Renaissance fairs and all things Fae.

Face or Heel: Heel

Style: Technical High-Flyer

Signatures: Russian Leg sweep into railing or chairs. Lucha Arm drag. Swanton off the top rope from the side. Running Basement drop kick. Rope hung corkscrew roundhouse kick. Standing corkscrew senton. STO back breaker into a russian leg sweep. Double wrist lock into a Arm breaker. Springboard 450 splash. Spear. Super kick into a leg bar. Running knee strikes with both knees. Apron Neckbreaker. German Suplex hold. Flying Forearm smash.

Finishers: Split legged moonsault corkscrew. Called Final Judgement. Puma Blancha Called Going to the ER (see Tetsuya Naito's top 15 moves.) Crossover knee lock called Just Tap. Trap Head Standing Triangle Choke. Called See you in the Morg.

Women's Division or Cruiserweight Division: She could work in both or trios.

Bio: Grew up watching New Japan and many of the other promotions in Japan. Along with Lucha Libera. Was drawn into the business, despite her mother's disapproval of it. Her father however was more neutral, but was secretly happy. To know that his daughter loved the business. Has traveled extensively with her trainers and family. Seeing the world and learning all she can.

Theme: In The Air Tonight by Natalie Taylor.

Other Accomplishments?: Was trained by her father, Shinsuke Nakamura, Bushi, Minoru Suzuki. Along with some time spent in the Chikara Wrestle Factory. She was young lions cup champion. Has won seven shoot fight tournaments. Has won DDT Iron Man Champion 9 times. Has won the Chikara tag titles with Bushi twice. Has been in the Lucha UnderGround Temple for five shows. Won all her matches there. Knows Megumi Naito the two are sometimes partners and rivals.

Ring Name: Elia Crossbones

Real Name: Maria Leon

Hometown: Mexico City

Billed from: Beyond the grave, and six dimensions down from the left.

Age: 25

Weight: 186lbs

Height: 5'11

Eye color: Dark green

Skin tone: White creamy color.

Nickname: Death's disciple. Dark wonder.

Appearance: Long black hair that goes down to her butt. Has sliver streaks in it and keeps it in a braid. Very thick like a MMA fighter but very bendable. Long arms and legs, with a tight core.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants with gray and red symbols of death on them. Along with a tight fitting long sports bra type top that's blood red. With black swirls on it.

Gimmick: A silent agent of darkness, who does as it dictates. Slightly broken in the fact she's prone to rages. At the drop of the hat. Wears a black Cobra Moon Style mask.

Personality: A quite follower who's a bit off her rocker. See's Traci as the ultimate leader, who is to be followed come what may. Enjoys dancing and completive video games. As its one of the few times she feels unconcerned by others. Enjoys cats and small children. Along with the occult. Along with doing complicated cooking projects. Loves working with rare ingredients. Its also very hard for her to trust anyone without a full investigation of them.

Face or Heel: Heel.

Style :Technical, Dirty, Lucha.

Signatures: Corner High knee, Knee drop from the top rope. Thrust kick to the chest. German Suplex with bridge. Diving knee strike. Pop up Power bomb. Double knee backbreaker. Flying cross arm breaker.

Finishers: Shining Triangle. Kinshasa. Diving Neck breaker. 450 splash. BrainBuster. Reverse Frankenstiner.

Brand: Juniors or Women's divison.

Bio: Had a strained up bring, as she had to be raised by her elderly grand parents. As her parents were crazy. As in arrested for very questionable things. Such as grave robbing, selling dead bodies, trying to raise some dead bodies.

Along with a host of other charges that left the local community in shock. Thus her up bring was not very normal. Her grandparents were also practicing witches. Very powerful, and gifted. They taught her a great deal about sprits, magic and fey. Thus she knows all the signs of activity along with where to go to visit Fey. Also learned how to cook from her grandparents. Is very talented and could be a pro if she wanted. Enjoys cooking a lot. Is known to bring her own catering to shows. Loves to trying to replicating dishes she's seen on shows like Shokugeki no Soma.

Theme: Paint It Black by Hidden Citizens remix from the Rolling Stones version.

Other Accomplishments?: Former two time tag team champion in PWG with Traci Star. Former Trios champion in CMMLL. Former TV heavy weight champion for ROH. Has won a couple of tournaments.

Real name: Traci Rosea Mendoza  
Ring name: Traci Star  
nick name: Shinning Star  
gender: female  
age:26  
home town: Mexico City also billed from Mexico City.  
height: 5'10  
weight:185lbs  
weight class jr heavy weight  
look: amber colored eyes with thick black hair. light olive colored skin. high cheek bones. looks a lot like lucha undergrounds Catrina. only with a white streak down the center of her head.

Ring Attire: full body one piece black leather with red accents up the side. Ring entrance attire: wears head dress and cape in the style of Mil Muertes.

Back stage clothing is a lot like Catrina except she wears black and silvers colors. black jeans and blood red tops are also used.  
Allgnment: heel

Personality both on and off air: Is bat gone crazy. Obsessed with death and crushing her enemies. Who can be nearly anyone for nearly any reason. Sometimes she forgives them or forgets about them. Then moves on to other more important enemies. As she must always move forward against those in power. Has teamed with past enemies when common goals where the same.

However hates Dario Cueto. Wants to hurt Dario on a personal level. Is plotting against him when she can remember too. Has it in for nazis and bikers as she sees them as worthless fools. They are the scum of the world and unworthy of life. She also hates sexual offenders of all kinds. Once castrated a couple of rapists. Felt they had slipped threw the cracks. So Traci decided to make sure they paid for it.

Can be useful to allies when common goals are shared. Other wise is only interested in hanging out with fellow followers of the darkside. Enjoys graveyards, spokey places. Very hot Ramen, other spicy foods. Expensive sea food. Desserts of all kinds.

The Haunted Mansion at Disney World. An Orlando's other attractions, but don't tell anyone. That's her little secret. Also dispite her crazy likes cats and children. She also loves sweets. Will steal chocolate when ever she can. Enjoys custard and cakes, so long as there is chocolate or chocolate chips.

gimmick: She is living her "gimmick" one could say. Which is pretty much the same as Catrina and Mil. Except a bit more social. She's capable of making friends.

wrestling style: is lucha libera with brawler

Signatures: Suicide dive threw the ropes. Top role Somersault Senton, Reverse neck breaker, German Suplex, Spider Suplex.

Finishers: Springboard 450 from the ropes. Cross arm breaker. Rolling power bomb from the top rope.  
entrance theme: With In Temptations Truth Behind The Rose.  
entrance: lights go out blue smoke swirls out into the arena. music hits for about a minute then she appears in the center of the ring. or walks to the ring depends on her mood.

taunt: death comes for everyone!

Background: grew up in a zealotish Catholic family. Who disapproved of her nearly everything she did. Ran away at an early age. Found safety with strange shadowy parent figures who approved of her dreams and goals. They were both powerful and wealthy who treated her like there own. They were later murdered by rivals when she was twenty_one. after she started her lucha training at tripleA school.

Drove her bat s*** crazy ocd about death. This lead her to cross paths with Mil who took her under his wing for a long while. Catrina as well trained her. They told her that her parents killer was in fact Matanza Cueto under orders from Dario. This is a lie. It was rival drug runners who did the job. Mil and Catrina at first saw her as a pawn. Only for it to become more than they bargained for. As they actual like her now. Dario has no idea why she's out to get him.

He has been quietly looking into it. If he finds out it was Mil and Catrina who started this. He is likely to want them removed for it. Traci is also into men. Has a working thing with Brutus in ICW. Other wise she is single, as both of them simple use there partner ship there. As a means to scaring the s*** out of everyone. They both find this very amusing. Brutus has his own agenda and has been pondering heading to The Temple for some action.

Trained by: Got basics in the Triple A wrestling school. Also got training in the New Japan Dojo in LA. Along with training from Mil and Catrina. Has trained quietly in Chikara Wrestle Factory as well.

Relationships: Friends/Enemies with Katherine Quackenbush. No one knows about this. As the two have bonded over love of Disney and chocolate. Friends with Mil and Catrina. Well as much as one can be. Likes hanging out with other dark side wrestlers. Has ties with some of the sports more crazy people. Gets along well with them. Doesn't like Sara Lewis as Traci sees her as a moron. Who's going to get burned for her lack of knowledge.

Perferred Match type: No dq types, with falls out anywhere. I quit matches, matches in strange places. Think Broken Matt Hardy style. Also enjoys tag matches, in which weapons are legal.

Previous Wrestling Experience: Lucha Underground, Worked with Mil and Catrina. Has tons of violent matches there. Triple A has worked mulit person matches there off and on for since she went pro. Has been in Japan on a limited bases. Also wrestled in many of the West Coast Indies. An the south west indies as well.

Perferred Championships: Women's title, Trios titles, or tag titles. A cruiser weight title works just fine as well.

Side job: "Into death metal, and is trying to form a band. Also enjoys cooking an has a small catering business. That has gained attention for its interesting take on traditional Mexican and Spainish foods.

Ring Name: Nico Leppard

Real Name: Nicolas Lucus Herandez.

Hometown: Houston TX.

Age: 29

Weight: 250lbs

Height: 6'6

Eye color: Dark Blue

Skin tone: White with a healthy tan on him.

Nickname: Death's rocker.

Weight class: Heavy weight

Entrance music: Want a get rocked? By Def Leppard.

Entrance: Lights go off, colored smoke starts to fill the stage. As colored spot lights point at the entrance to the ring. The music starts off as Requiem For A Dream which plays for three minutes. As the lights and smoke start moving faster and faster. Until it hit's the three and slides into Want A Get Rocked by Def Leppard. An things take on a rock concert feel. As the smoke turns to just white and he comes out with his bass guitar. Hair pulled back in a tight ponytail with a black leather hat on. (regular rocker hat.) black leather coat that goes down to his ankles. It's a custom job and has symbols on it. From band logo's to day of the dead. Along with Death's Rocker in Gold threads on the back.

Appearance: Long blond hair that goes half way down his back. Bandana like Johnny Mundo wears. High cheek bones with lean face and devilish glint in his eyes. Wears light white face paint.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants, trimmed with actual sliver bands on the bottom leggings. Long blood red trench coat. Along with a black leather hat like Bret Micheals wears at times. Also had a large sliver band on the front with Rock Legend in papyrus writing on it. Long black wrestling boots also with silver trim.

Gimmick: A rock star who is from the other side. Who knows how to still rock the living. Comes off as both creepy and rocker. Very charismatic, and tends to bring a single red rose for one of the ladies at ring side.

Personality: A cagey and very intelligent plotter. Who knows when to pick his spots. Only has loyalty to those who prove they are worth it. Hates stupid people, fools, tools, and asshats. Is out for himself along with his team mates. Loves movies, cats, and the ladies. Has extreme loyalty to Traci Star as she helped him break into wrestling and has always been a real friend to him.

Outside Clothing: Black jeans, black leather pants, blood red shirts, band shirts. Gold chain with white gold an diamond cross. Black boots, with sliver trim. Formal wear is as the situation calls for.

Face or Heel: Heel.

Style : Brawler, Lucha Libera

Signatures: Release German Suplex, basement drop kick. Flying clothesline. Sunset flip power bomb, Snap Suplex. Apron knee drop. Flying upper cut. Pile driver threw a table. Back breaker. Apron Snap Suplex.

Finishers: Pop Up power bomb. Brainbuster. Rack Bomb. Bloodly Sunday DDT off the top rope. Neck breaker off the top rope. Snap Suplex off the top rope. Buckle bomb followed up by power bomb into apron then a ddt.

Bio: Grew up in Houston with middle class parents. Who tried to make sure he grew up to be a good man. They did however didn't like his passion for Lucha at all. They wanted him to be nearly anything else, except for a criminal. Was always butting heads with his parents over sports. Especial wrestling and his watching of it. Had to keep that on the down low. Like most teenagers try to hide p***. Had a falling out over it at age 22 and hasn't spoken to them since. Once they learned he'd actual joined the TripleA school. Instead of going back to Texas State Collage. He'd finished up his degree in media arts and business. Then decided he wanted to get into wrestling. This lead to the falling out. He's not looked back since. Meet Traci while in Mexico and the two became close. She looked out for Nicolas and made sure he was treated right. Has ties with nearly all of Traci's known associates and a few of her private friends. Has bit of a crush on Katherine Quackenbush, but is irony too shy to ask her out.

Other Accomplishments?: Former Three time IWGP IC champion. Former CMMLL Heavy weight champion. Former TripleA trios champion with Traci and Katherine Quackenbush. Former TripleA heavy weight champion. Two time ROH heavy weight champion. Former PWG tag team champion with Traci. Former Chikara Pro tag team champion with Katherine Quackenbush.

Name: Will Ralston

DOB: July 14th, 1997

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ripped and bulky build, pale skin, short dark brown hair with long bangs that almost covered his right eye (Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil), and blue eyes, he has tattoos (back: his fiancée in mermaid form holding a baby in a bundled blanket, right shoulder: a Japanese kanji for Lion, right rib: homage to AJ Styles (Ralston's name initials with his, Karin's and their children's birthdates)).

Gimmick: The Lionheart of Scotland

Style: Strong Style/Lucha Libre

Theme: Failure by Breaking Benjamin

Entrance: He comes out when the song hits and he stands on stage cracking his neck like Randy Orton as he walks down the ramp, he walks to the steel steps and enters the ring by jumping in through the top rope, when the song's chorus hits, he takes off his hood and climbs in one corner and raises his fists in the air.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210lbs

Finishers [up to 3]: Lion's Bite (Crippler Crossface), Glasgow Pride (Regal Cutter), Lion's Omen (Angle Slam).

Signatures [Unlimited]: Suicide Dive, Stardust Press, Springboard Spanish Fly, Stunner, G.T.S., Shooting Star Press, Pelé Kick, Lionsault, Kinshasa (adopted from Shinsuke Nakamura), Black and Gold Powerbomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Enzuigiri, Superkick, Diving Crossbody, Shining Wizard, Suplex City, Tiger Suplex, Sit-Out Tombstone Piledriver, Hammerlock Lariat.

Submission[s]: Anaconda Vise, Sleeper Hold, Sharpshooter, Liontamer.

Name: Mrs. America

DOB: July 4th, 1993

Hometown: Dover, Delaware

Gender: Female

Appearance: Light skin, curvy muscular hourglass figure, long hair dyed as an American flag, blue eyes, ruby red lipstick and black eyeliner.

Ring Attire: A blue bra with red trim and two white stars, red elbow pads with white trim, white wrist tape on both wrists, red trunks with white trim, blue knee pads, boots and kick pads with red trim and white outlines on the kick pads with a red vertical USA on the right pad and a white star on the left.

Gimmick: The All American Good Girl, The 4th and current bearer of the Mrs. America legacy.

Style: Technical (Catch-As-Catch Can Wrestling)

Theme: We Salute by Alec Williams and Chieli Minucci

Entrance: She walks on the stage waving the American flag, she walks towards the ring and enters, she stands in the middle as she waves the flag and gives a salute.

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 180lbs

Finishers [up to 3]: American Clash (Styles Clash), Suplex City, Cradle Piledriver.

Signatures [Unlimited]: Wrestling Takedown, Belly to Belly Suplex, STO, Diving Moonsault, Dropkick, Superkick, Spinebuster, Backbreaker, Judo Throw, Samoan Drop, Crucifix, Diving Crossbody, Diving Elbow Drop, Butterfly Suplex, Tiger Driver, DDT, Flying Forearm.

Submission[s]: Sharpshooter, Coquina Clutch, Ankle Lock, Achilles Hold, Cross Armbreaker, Danielson Special.

Name: Archangel

DOB: October 31st, 1981

Hometown: Parts Unknown

Gender: Male

Appearance: Bulky build, light skin, scars around his torso and arms, onyx eyes, black mullet with shaved sides.

Ring Attire: Black singlet with red flames and a red belt, black boots, black glove and red gauntlet in his right arm, black brace in his left arm with black leather straps and a black and red flamed Kane mask.

Gimmick: The Crimson Demon from Hell

Style: Powerhouse/Brawler

Theme: Man On Fire by Jim Johnston

Entrance: Fire burst from the stage as Archangel emerges and walked his way to the ring, he enters by stepping in through the top rope, he stands in the middle and raises his arms slowly and immediately threw them down as fire burst out through all corners in the ring.

Height: 7'0"

Weight: 340lbs

Finishers [up to 3]: No Remorse (F-5), Tombstone Piledriver, Chokeslam.

Signatures [Unlimited]: Gourdbuster, Military Press Slam, Spinebuster, German Suplex, Big Boot, Scoop Powerslam, Backbreaker, Belly to Belly Suplex, Spear, Last Ride Powerbomb, Clothesline From Hell, Sidewalk Slam, Giant Swing, Big Splash, Headbutt, Stiff Right Punch, Elbow Drop.

Submission[s]: Bearhug, Torture Rack, Tongan Death Grip, Camel Clutch, Cobra Clutch.

OMICRON

Hometown: Dover, Delaware

Age: 23

Height: 6'2

Weight: 173 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Female

Manager: None

Attire: Biker Boots, Loose Leather Pants, Dark Blue Tank Top, White Face Paint, Biker gloves

Theme: 100 Degrees - Kyuss

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Brutal, Biker

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Brawler

Finisher: Powerbomb

Signature Maneuvers: Spear, Spine buster, Tigerbomb (Rarely used)

Entrance: Drives a dragon themed chopper from the stage and down the ramp, she parks her bike on the side of the ring and then enters the ring. Once inside, she pulls on her gloves and eagerly awaits her opponent.

Name: Jaiden Ramirez

DOB: 5/04/02

Hometown: Dallas, TX

Gender: Male

Appearance: Dark, wavy hair with a cowlick at the front. Tan-ish skin tone, like a faded middle eastern, and well built. Not bulkish, but still muscular. Mismatched eyes, one red and one blue, but wears blue contacts to hide it.

Gimmick: He's a lot like Face Sami Zayn. Kind of kooky, but built himself from the ground up.

Style: Striker

Theme: Vengeful One by Disturbed

Entrance: The arena goes dark 3 seconds before Vengeful One starts playing. When the major guitar chords kick in, he runs out to the stage. He walks his way to the arena, dancing along with the music on the way. When he gets to the ring, and the chorus plays, he grabs the top rope, and shakes it and his head as the lights flicker. He then enters the ring and waits.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230 lbs.

Finishers [up to 3]:

Ripcord (Running bicycle knee strike)

Setting Sun (Corckscrew Swanton Bomb from the top rope)

Solstice (Tornado butterfly DDT)

Signatures [Unlimited]

Superkick

Amnesia (Final Flash knee strike)

Excalibur (GTS)

Submission[s]: Figure Four Leglock

Haven (Grounded Scorpion Crosslock)

Here's the OC's that I got, you can still send me your OCs.


End file.
